Dream
by Fernsky72
Summary: This is only here because I don't want to delete it because of memories. I'd prefer it if you don't read this, its very bad and very boring XD Thanks (I also won't be continuing it)
1. Allegiances 1

**And I'm back! Hello everyone! Welcome to Dream! I hope you enjoy the characters and pick your favourites cause there are a couple to choose from! This is just the allegiances but i'll post the first chapter tonight! Im so keen! Ok well here it is!**

* * *

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:** Squirrelstar dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 **Deputy:** Lionblaze golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Dovesplash strange white, brown and grey patterned she cat with black paws and multi-coloured eyes.

 **Warriors**

Brightheart white she-cat with ginger patches

Sunflower golden she cat with a white muzzle, white paws and white ears, a long scar that goes from her shoulder to her tail, a slightly bruised ice blue eye and an injured foreleg, causing her to limp.

Foxclaw light brown tom with a bushy, dark brown tail.

Patchfall brown and white-patched tom.

Dawnlight grey tabby tom with a white face and green eyes.

Birchfall light brown tabby tom

Whitewing white she-cat with green eyes

Pebblefur light grey she cat with white paws, dark blue eyes and a black ear.

Ambermoon pale ginger she-cat

Brackenleaf white tom with brown patches

Stormpetal light grey she cat with brown paws.

Hawkthorn golden and white-patched tom with golden eyes.

Snowbush white, fluffy tom

Berrynose cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker grey-and-white tom

Sparrowpelt black she cat with brown spots and white paws and ears.

Fernsky tortoiseshell and white she cat with soft fern coloured eyes.

Ivypool silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dewnose gray-and-white tom

Rosepetal dark cream she-cat

Briarlight dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe very pale gray tom with black stripes

Stormcloud gray tabby tom

Liontail golden tom with thick fur around his neck.

Froststorm white, brown and golden patched tom.

Moonwhisker dark grey she-cat with a white ear, black paws and beautiful blue-green eyes

Bluecloud golden tom with a large blue-grey patch on his tail.

Alderbark dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sparkfeather orange tabby she-cat

Stripefur white tom with a large stripe of brown across his back.

 **Queens**

Cinderheart dark grey tabby she-cat (mother of Hollykit, Fernkit and Sorrelkit mates with Lionblaze)

Lilyheart small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes (mother of Honeykit, Leafkit and Larkkit mates with Snowbush)

Leafcloud tortoiseshell and white she cat with small, leaf sized ears, white paws and a white chest (mother of Jaykit, Seedkit and Oakkit mates with Dewnose)

Cherryfall ginger she-cat (expecting Stormclouds kits)

Poppyfrost pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat (expecting Berrynose's kits)

 **Elders**

Brackenfur golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Sandstorm pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe long-haired gray tom

Millie striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:** Rowanstar ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Crowfrost black-and-white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud very small tabby tom

 **Warriors**

Tawnypelt pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Needlepaw sleek, silver she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes

Tigerheart dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Sleekpaw yellow she-cat

Stonetooth white tom

Apprentice, Juniperpaw sleek, black tom

Spikefur

Apprentice, Yarrowpaw ginger tom with yellow eyes

Wasptail yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Strikepaw

Dawnpelt cream-furred she-cat

Apprentice, Beepaw white she-cat with black ears

Snowbird sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur dark grey tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Cedarfang dark brown tom with long sharp teeth

Berryheart black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot grey tabby she-cat

Rippletail white tom

Sparrowtail large tabby tom

Mistcloud spiky-furred, pale grey she-cat

 **Queens**

Grassheart pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Elders**

Oakfur small brown tom

Kinkfur tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar dark brown tom with a long scar across his back

* * *

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:** Mistystar grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker black tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine grey tabby she-cat

 **Warriors**

Mintfur light grey tabby tom

Duskfur brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Shadepaw dark brown she-cat

Minnowtail dark grey she-cat

Mallownose light brown tabby tom

Petalfur grey-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Tansypaw light, sandy she-cat with green eyes

Curlfeather pale brown she-cat

Podlight grey-and-white tom

Heronwing dark grey-and-black tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw light blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Shimmerpelt silver she-cat

Lizardtail light brown tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw russet tabby tom

Havenpelt black-and-white she-cat

Perchwing grey-and-white she-cat

Sneezecloud grey-and-white tom

Apprentice, Troutpaw sleek furred grey tabby tom

Brackenpelt tortoiseshell she-cat

Jaywing grey tom

Owlnose brown tabby tom

 **Queens**

Lakeheart grey tabby she-cat

Icewing white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Mintfurs kits, Nightkit and Breezekit)

 **Elders**

Mosspelt tortoiseshell and white she-cat

* * *

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:** Onestar brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Harespring brown-and-white tom

Apprentice, Mousepaw mouse-brown she-cat with white paws

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight mottled grey tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

Apprentice, Specklefur tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Nightcloud black she-cat

Gorsetail very pale grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Crowfeather dark grey tom

Mintleaf light brown she-cat with petal shaped white splotches and mint-green eyes

Fawnpelt light tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-grey eyes

Ferntail grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Lightningpaw speedy, sandy tabby she-cat with green eyes

Leaftail dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot grey tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Acornpaw light brown tom with dark brown eyes

Furzepelt grey-and-white she-cat

Larkwing pale brown tabby she-cat

Sedgewhisker light brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot black tom with a flash of white on his chest

Oatclaw pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt grey tabby she-cat

Hoothwhisker dark grey tom

Nightsong black tom with green eyes

 **Queens**

Sorrelfur fluffy ginger she-cat with brown eyes (mother to Emberkit, Duskkit and Flamekit)

Heathertail light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Breezepelts kits, Smokekit and Brindlekit)

 **Elders**

Whitetail small white she-cat

* * *

 **Get ready for Chapter 1!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	2. Chapter 1: Tears

"We have gathered to say goodbye to Starpool. She was a very brave warrior. She was the one who saved us when we were driven away. We will never forget her and she will live on in many, many cats hearts." Squirrelstars voice spoke sadly from the top of the high rock. Froststorm looked at his father. Hawkfrosts muzzle was raised to the sky and his eyes dulled with sadness.

"Goodbye my love." He whispered, his voice hoarse from yowling his loss. Froststorm huddled with his sisters and brothers and lowered his head to the ground. Tears fell softly from his cheek and onto the cold stone floor.

"Ill miss you mother." He mewed softly, his voice catching in his throat. Froststorm and his siblings gathered around Starpools body and gently lapped at her soft fur. Froststorms head shot up from his mother's body as he realized every single cat in the clan had gathered to sit vigil with her body, even Squirrelstar. Starpools body soon became crowded as all her clan mates came to say goodbye to her for the last time.

0000000000

"We have to bury her now." Sandstorms soft voice whispered in Froststorms ear as the New-Leaf sun cast beautiful rays of orange against the grey walls of the Thunderclan camp. He nodded his head, stiff from resting it against Starpools, and slowly sat up. Fur brushed against his as he dragged his heavy paws over to the warriors den and settled down into his nest.

"I know how you feel." Froststorm recognised her voice as it reached his ears. "Spiderleg died as well." Froststorm opened his eyes and looked sympathetically at Rosepetal. Her gaze softened and she bent down to lick his cheek. Froststorm jumped but gently nuzzled her head.

"Goodnight." He purred. He closed his eyes as he felt sleep tug at his body.

0000000000

An ear splitting screech reached Froststorms ears, jerking him awake. His fur was bristling and his eyes were dull with sleep.

"What is it?" He whispered to Rosepetal nearby.

"A cat is kitting." She replied calmly as she padded out of the warriors den. Froststorm let his fur lie flat as he followed Rosepetal out.

By now, cats who mourned for Starpool were out of their dens and standing in the middle of the clearing. Froststorm stayed beside the warrior's den as Rosepetal walked over to the nursery. He watched as she peeked her head inside the nursery entrance. Froststorm yawned as he padded over to the fresh kill pile. As the sun shone down on the empty spot where all the food used to lay, his belly growled. He padded over to a group of cats in the clearing and found Lionblaze ordering the evening patrols.

"Since we don't have any apprentices, we have to help clean out the elders den." All the warriors gathered around Lionblaze looked reluctant as he continued. "Is anyone willing to volunteer?" He asked. Froststorm nodded to Lionblaze and trotted off to the elder's den. He heard the deputy call a thank you behind him but didn't stop.

0000000000

"Hello?" He meowed softly, stepping into the dark den.

"Froststorm?" Bright green eyes caught his attention and he looked towards them.

"Im here to help clean out your den." He squinted his eyes and recognised the pale pelt of Sandstorm.

"Oh yes. We don't have any apprentices do we?" She chuckled as she stepped out of her nest. "Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Graystripe, wake up. You too Millie." Froststorm walked towards her and dragged out the bedding once the elders had woken up. It smelled old and dusty like mushrooms and his nose wrinkled as he dragged it outside. He heard a giggle behind him and turned to see Rosepetal.

"Why are you cleaning the elders den?" She purred with amusement. He huffed with embarrassment and padded back into the den. Taking more bedding in his jaws, he dumped it at the entrance again. As he went back for more, he saw Rosepetal was hauling a heap out as well. He purred as she fell over with the weight and went over to help her.

"Having fun?" He meowed. She scrambled to her paws and shook her dark cream fur out, casting a playful look toward him. Before he could run away, she grabbed a heap in her jaws and tossed it at him. He yowled and sent some flying over her head with his paws. As he readied himself for the flying moss that she was going to toss at him, a voice made them stop.

"What are you two doing? You've made a mess of the elders den." Froststorm turned to see Squirrelstar, her bright fur flat and calm, but her eyes narrowed and angry.

"I expected more of you two. Clean this up then go hunt." She ordered them. Froststorm bowed his head and swept up the moss with his tail then placed it outside. He saw Rosepetal do the same until all the dirty bedding was gone.

"Are you okay?" Froststorm heard Sandstorms worried voice as he left the den and started pushing the old moss into a pile.

"You don't usually just snap at others like that." Froststorm didn't want to hear what they were talking about but it was hard not to cause he was right outside the den.

"Its Bramblestar." Froststorm remembered Bramblestar named him an apprentice and then he died because of a badger a moon later. Froststorm didn't want to be rude so he left the den and looked for Rosepetal.

"Hi." A pale ginger cat stopped in front of Froststorm, making him jump. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump." Froststorm licked his chest fur with embarrassment and sat down.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting." Ambermoon has been asking him to go on patrols with her for a while.

"Okay." He meowed. She nodded and made her way out of camp. He followed quickly and said goodbye to Moonwhisker, who was with Stormpetal and Alderbark.

00000 Moonwhiskers P.O.V. 00000

Moonwhisker watched as her brother disappeared through the camp entrance, following Ambermoon. Her beautiful sea green eyes trailed to where a soft dark brown cat was sitting behind them, her amber eyes were sad.

"What is he doing now?" She mumbled. Rosepetal shook her head and the sadness in her eyes were replaced with anger. She lashed her tail and stalked out of camp, ears flat against her head.

"Are you okay?" A tail touched Moonwhiskers back.

"Im fine." Moonwhisker meowed back to her mate, Alderbark, and pressed her pelt against his.

"Did you see Poppyfrosts kits?" She asked her mate and Stormpetal. Stormpetal nodded.

"They're beautiful." Moonwhisker murmured her agreement. She had three, Echokit, a cream she-kit with a white muzzle and a pretty dappled pelt, Maplekit, a light brown she-kit with half a black face, amber eyes and white ear tips and paws and Dustkit, a tom with a white and grey pelt.

"Its funny how Maplekit opened her eyes straight away." Moonwhisker murmured, thinking about when she had asked Starpool what colour her eyes were. Moonwhisker stopped when she saw her sister staring at her.

"Sorry what?" She mumbled distantly. Stormpetal purred with amusement.

"Nothing. Im hungry!" She remarked, her belly rumbling as if she forced it to. Moonwhisker nodded and lowered her head to the ground. Her eyes closed as she felt pain grip her heart.

"I miss her." She whimpered. She felt Stormpetal press close to her and pressed her head into her sister's fur. Moonwhisker raised her head and looked around.

"Wheres Alderbark?" She asked. She caught sight of Sunflower looking at her and gave her a soft smile. Sunflower looked away and Moonwhisker sighed.

"Hunting." Stormpetal shrugged. Moonwhisker lowered her head again but felt a piercing pain in her belly. She groaned and Stormpetal laid her tail around Moonwhiskers shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Moonwhisker nodded.

"Just hungry I think." She replied. Stormpetal looked at her sadly then at the fresh kill pile. A single shrew lay on the cold stone floor. By the way its whiskers stood upright on its snout, Moonwhisker knew it was frozen and would be incredibly tough to chew. New-Leaf had only just arrived and the frost hadn't finished melting yet.

"Well at least its something." Stormpetal sighed. Moonwhisker licked her cheek as her sister got up and got the frozen shrew.

"Yum." Moonwhisker meowed.

00000 Sunflowers P.O.V. 00000

Sunflower looked at Moonwhisker, jealousy making her piercing blue eyes glitter.

 _She has everything that I don't._

She sighed. Froststorm was walking out of camp with Ambermoon, Rosepetal trailing behind, looking mad. Sunflower snorted. _Toms are so mouse brained._

"I need Starpool." She meowed to herself. She looked up at the light blue sky and sighed again.

"Where are you mother?" She cried, her eye overflowing with wet tears. Nobody came to her when she cried.

 _Everybody is busy being with their mates and on patrols but not me, im stuck with a cracked forepaw, a torn ear, a bruised and swollen eye, a large cut on my back that ached every time I move and I have Twoleg filth all over me._

She looked down at her torn, but shiny, golden pelt.

"Sunflower. Im meant to look like a Sunflower, not a dead animal." She muttered to herself.

"It could've been worse, Sunflower, and youre lucky that Twoleg helped you when it did or you would be dead." Dovesplash's voice sounded from behind her. Sunflower hissed.

"You don't know what its like, to just be ignored. If Moonwhisker got run over by a monster, the whole clan would be by her side. I almost died saving a kit that Moonwhiskers mate almost killed." She looked at Dovesplash and her eyes softened. _But the worst part is,_ she thought in her head, _was that I didn't want to leave the Twoleg that helped me_

"Im sorry." She whispered, her bruised eye aching as she remembered the accident.

00000 Flashback 00000

"Moonwhisker whats wrong?" Sunflower asked her sister who was pacing back and forth along the Thunderpath near the Horseplace. Moonwhisker, Starpool, Alderbark, Berrrynose, Sunflower and Lionblaze had gone there to rescue a missing Windclan kit who had been stolen by rogues.

"Alderbark went over to the other side because he heard mewling." Starpool explained. Sunflower nodded, breathless after running endlessly around Twolegplace, yowling the missing kits name.

"He's coming back!" Moonwhisker called over to him. Sunflower could see the dark brown pelt of her sister's mate but she could also see a grey ball of fur in his jaws and a dappled one right beside him.

She walked towards the Thunderpath and placed a paw on the rough surface. She closed her eyes with concentration and pressed an ear to the sticky grey Thunderpath and listened. Her heart skipped a beat.

"There's one coming!" She yowled, her voice getting drowned out as a bright red monster came dangerously close.

"Come on!" She screeched over her mothers and the deputy's desperate cries. The dappled kit open her mouth in a silent screech as the monster came closer to her.

Sunflower gathered up all her courage and threw herself onto the Thunderpath. She grabbed the kit in her jaws and threw her over to the other side. Lionblaze caught her and sat her down. Sunflower sighed with relief, until she saw her clanmates faces. The expression on their faces was pure horror.

"Sunflower!" She remembered her mother screeching, but it was too late.

With a sickening thud, the monster knocked Sunflower over. Sunflower yowled with pain as one of its big paws rolled over her foreleg, making a loud crack. Something on the bottom of the monster raked over her eye, infecting it and making it swell up. But the worst thing was something sharp caught on her pelt and dragged her with the monster for what seemed like forever until her body gave up and she collapsed on the Thunderpath. Her pelt was bloody and torn, as she lay lifeless on the Thunderpath until she heard a monster stop in front of her.

She opened her eye and stared fearfully at a weird pink skinned, furless creature as it came and knelt beside her. It spoke with a voice like honey, soothing her with soft words. Sunflower groaned softly as it picked her broken body up and cradled her in its arms. It began stroking her head like Starpool used to groom her when she was a kit. She purred softly and the weird creature crawled through the entrance to the monster and sat Sunflower down on her lap. Sunflower tried to get out of the monster but the creature kept stroking her and patting her head.

 _Is this what a Twoleg is?_ Sunflower asked herself as she closed her eye and rested her head against the Twoleg.

00000 Flashback Over 00000

Sunflower groaned as she twitched her forepaw.

"I wish I stayed there." She whispered. "Stayed with her and her Kittypet."

"You were meant to be here, you are meant to be here." Dovesplash sat down beside Sunflower and looked at her with her green and blue eyes.

"Now Starpool is dead, I don't feel like I belong." She meowed as Briarlight dragged herself over to lie beside Sunflower.

"You do belong, Sunflower. Plus youre my best friend!" Sunflower purred and leaned comfortingly against Briarlight.

Since Sunflower had moved to the medicine cat den, Briarlight and her had become friends and talked about things like how its boring to not be able to do warrior duties, though Sunflower didn't talk much about it because Briarlight would never be able to be a warrior again.

"Sorry Briarlight, I just don't want to be here anymore." Sunflower replied sadly.

"A warrior must reject the life of a Kittypet." Dovesplash reminded her. Sunflower shook her head.

"Ill be a loner then, or a rogue." She meowed.

"A rogue that believes in Starclan?" Briarlight purred with amusement.

"I wont believe in Starclan then." Sunflower whispered.

"Sunflower no! Don't abandon the warrior code. You have to stay! Don't you want to have kits and watch your brothers and sisters kits grow?" Dovesplash looked at her sternly. Sunflower shook her head.

"Dovesplash I won't be abandoning the warrior code, I'll remember Starclan, I'll remember Starpool and Hawkthorn and all of my brothers and sisters and Leafcloud and you, Briarlight, and my home, Thunderclan. But it will all just be a memory." Dovesplash looked at her with disbelief. "I respected your decision to become a medicine cat and now I wish you would respect mine." Sunflower looked at her paws.

"Is this what you really want?" Dovesplash murmured. Sunflower nodded.

"Then im coming with you." Briarlight announced. Sunflower felt warmed by her friend's words but it would be dangerous and Sunflower didn't want to risk her best friends life. She shook her head and Briarlight looked away sadly.

"Im sorry Briarlight but this is my decision. I'll visit though, I'll make sure you don't get lonely." She licked Briarlights head.

"Ill take you there when the moon is bright, so Starclan can look over us as we travel to the Twolegs den." Dovesplash licked her sister's cheek and went back inside the medicine cat den. Sunflower nodded sadly and rested her head on her paws.

 **Well thats it! Hope y'all liked it! I'll post one more chapter tonight then I'm off to bed! By the way, there won't be that many breaks and flashbacks in the future chapters, i just had to for Sunflower. Also, to hear more about Sunflowers story, read A Taste Of Dream!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	3. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Froststorm woke up in his nest. Something was beside him, it was fluffy and boney. He turned to see Ambermoon sleeping in the nest next to him, her tail was on his nest, poking into his back. Froststorm knocked it away and looked up through the small gaps in the roof and saw the stars shining as bright as the moon.

He crawled out of his nest and padded outside and over to the fresh kill pile. Two mice, a thrush and a pigeon were all that was on the pile. He grabbed a mouse and took a large bite out of it. Hunting with Ambermoon was good and they caught quite a lot. They were going to catch a water vole near the lake, when Rosepetal scared it away. Froststorm looked around the camp and noticed other cats were sitting outside as well. Snowbush was on guard, Sandstorm was outside the elders den, sharing tongues with Brackenfur, Moonwhisker was outside the nursery with Alderbark and Sunflower was sitting close by, her eyes were filling with tears. Froststorm stopped eating and walked over to her.

"Do you want to share with me?" He asked her. Her head shot up and met his eyes. Both were a piercing blue and could be seen easily in the darkness.

"Oh. Uh, thanks Froststorm, but I cant really… Move." She sniffed. Froststorm licked her cheek.

"Whats wrong?" Sunflower flinched and he sat beside her.

"No youre just giving me another excuse to stay." She whispered to herself.

"Youre leaving?" Froststorm asked her. Sunflower shook her head.

"Umm… No?" Froststorm placed his tail over his sisters back.

"Come on. You can tell me." He gently persuaded.

"Im leaving. That's all im gonna say." She meowed softly. Froststorm ran back over to the fresh kill pile and brought the half eaten mouse back.

"Well im gonna miss you, that's all im going to say." He pressed his nose to her shoulder then beckoned with his tail for her to eat some of the food and she did.

"Thanks Froststorm." She purred as she raised her eyes to the sky. The moon was still shining bright.

"I've got to go." She mewed as she sat up and limped over to the medicine cat den.

"But before I go, you should say sorry to Rosepetal, she really likes you. Im sorry I wont be able to see your kits." Froststorm smoothed down his fur as it pricked up in embarrassment, and waved his tail to Sunflower as she left camp.

"Where are you going?" Snowbush's voice whispered from the camp entrance.

"We're going to collect some more watermint from the lake." Dovesplash quickly lied. Froststorm walked back into the warrior's den and searched for Rosepetals dark cream pelt. He spotted her at the back of the den, far away from his. Trying not to step on someone's tail, he finally made it to her nest.

"Rosepetal, wake up." He prodded her shoulder till she groaned and opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Froststorm sighed.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk." He meowed softly. Rosepetal looked up at him.

"Will Ambermoon come?" She retorted.

"No." He replied. Rosepetal snorted and closed her eyes again. Froststorm sighed and began walking back to his nest.

"Ill come." He heard Rosepetal whisper. He turned around and walked back outside.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just to the lake." He whispered softly and walked over to the camp exit. Sunflower and Dovesplash's scent still lingered there and Froststorm felt sadness creep up on him.

"We're just going for a walk." Rosepetal meowed to Snowbush. He nodded and looked away again as they took off towards the lake.

"I love the wind in my fur!" Rosepetal yowled. Froststorm agreed and put on a burst of speed as he saw the lake nearing. As they got there, the sun started to rise in the sky. Froststorm was transfixed by the colour the lake turned from the sunrise.

"Its beautiful." Rosepetal breathed. Froststorm looked at her and saw the reflection of the lake in her green eyes. He moved closer to her and twined his tail with hers.

"Im sorry." He meowed. Rosepetal looked at him.

"Its okay." Froststorm buried his pink nose into her soft shoulder fur.

"I love you, Rosepetal and I always will."

"I love you too." Rosepetal replied and Froststorm looked back at the lake.

0000000000

"We'd better go back." Froststorm sighed. The sun was up and shining bright in the sky.

"Okay." Rosepetal meowed as she stood up and started walking back. Froststorm stood up and followed her, but kept his eyes to the ground and looked at the springs of grass that were shooting up through the wet dirt near the lake

"It's officially New-Leaf." Rosepetal whispered as she sniffed a mallow flower.

"We should probably take that back." Froststorm meowed. Rosepetal nodded and plucked the stems from the soft ground.

"It smells like you." Froststorm purred. Rosepetal flicked him and snorted with laughter.

00000 Moonwhiskers P.O.V. 00000

"Oww." Moonwhisker groaned as pain shot into her belly again. She closed her eyes and waited until the pain subsided. Her ears pricked up as she heard purring close by. She opened her eyes and looked around. Brackenleaf was sitting beside Blossomfall outside the medicine cat den, they were nuzzling each other's head. Moonwhisker sat up and walked over to them.

"You seem happy." She meowed. Brackenleaf looked up and purred even louder.

"Blossomfall is having kits!" He meowed excitedly. Moonwhisker purred and walked past them into the medicine cat den.

"Dovesplash?" She called. Her sister was sleeping in her nest next to the small pool of water.

"Dovesplash." She meowed again, flicking her single white ear. Her sister's pelt rose and fell as she slept. Moonwhisker poked her sister on her back, feeling guilty about waking the exhausted medicine cat up.

"Wha?" She mumbled as she sat up in her nest. The fur on her right cheek was flat against her face. Moonwhisker purred with amusement. Dovesplash shook her head and began grooming her fur.

"What is it?" She meowed curtly. Moonwhisker sat down in front of her and curled her dark grey tail around her paws.

"I've been getting pains in my belly." She meowed. Dovesplash yawned.

"Lie down on your side." She ordered softly as she placed two paws on Moonwhiskers belly. Her eyes were staring at the entrance, glazed with concentration. She softly pressed down on the sides of her belly till it ached.

"Have you been tired lately?" Moonwhisker thought for a second.

"Well I have been sleeping when I don't have anything to do." She admitted. Dovesplash nodded her head.

"You're expecting kits." She replied with another yawn. Moonwhiskers belly lurched.

"Kits?" She breathed.

"Yeah. We're going to have a lot of apprentices soon." Dovesplash meowed as she curled into her nest again. Moonwhisker shook her head, trying to clear it. She wanted to know why Dovesplash was so tired.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Dovesplash's eyes blinked open and she looked at her for a heartbeat, before closing them again.

"Have you even realized Sunflower is gone?" She meowed. Moonwhisker looked around the den. _Where is Sunflower?_

"She left."

"What do you mean left?" Moonwhisker felt guilty for not speaking to Sunflower for a while, but she had been so tired.  
"She didn't feel welcome here." She whispered, her mew getting quieter and quieter as she fell asleep. _Where did she go? Oh no, did she leave because of me?_ Moonwhisker shook her head sadly, _Im sorry Sunflower._

00000 Sunflowers P.O.V. 00000

Sunflower breathed a sigh of relief as she sat outside the familiar Twolegs den. She hesitantly stepped towards a small flap of a clear and smooth, almost wax like, thing that was attached to the entrance to the Twolegs den. Raising her paw, she batted at the flap and almost yowled as it swung backwards and gently knocked against her legs. She limped into the hole and looked around the den.

It smelled like meat and sweet smelling foods, with a hint of cat and- every hair on Sunflowers pelt rose as she scented dog in the air.

 _I don't remember a dog being here last time._

She stealthily stalked toward the familiar scent of catmint in the Twolegs nest, the sweet smell complimenting her nose. As she found the entrance to the separate den, she heard small noises coming from the inside. She poked her head through the entrance and saw the Twoleg sleeping. Sunflowers heart swelled with joy. She crept up to the Twoleg and let out a small mew. The Twolegs eyes flicked open and it looked down at her. It had bright red fur on its head and kind green eyes. Slightly darker dots covered most of its face and neck. Sunflower watched as it sat up in its nest and saw recognition flash in its soft green eyes.

"Sunshine!" It cried, its voice sounding slightly croaky and dull. Sunflower purred as it called her the name it had called her the last time she had seen it. The Twoleg bent down out of its soft looking nest and grabbed her in its arms. Sunflowers purr grew stronger as the Twoleg stroked her and patted her head. She had finally felt happy and as if she belonged.

"My dear Sunflower, I hope you are happier now." Sunflower heard her mothers voice in her ear. Sunflower felt sad as she remembered her mother.

"I am Mother." She replied, her mew catching in her throat. "Ill never forget you or my family or home, you will always be in my heart, if not with me now." She closed her eye and softly licked the Twolegs cheek. It made a strange noise that repeated until Sunflower realized it was laughing. She purred so hard that she felt she would explode. She opened her bruised eye and gazed fondly at the Twoleg. She figured it was a female because it had a soft voice.

"Whats your name?" She mewed softly. The Twoleg kept looking at her, as though she didn't hear her. She cradled Sunflower in her arms as she walked back over to her nest.

"Goodnight," She murmured as she snuggled up in the Twolegs soft bed. "And goodbye forever my friends and family. And goodbye warrior code, im sorry I couldn't follow you."

 **Ok be honest… Who awwwed? Ok well i did! I love Sunflower… I'm sad to see her go… but don't get too** **disappointed! She'll be back veryyyy soon! With some little bundles of her own!**

 **Anyway thanks my lovely supporters and viewers and reviewers! I love you all!**

 **Please R &R! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! If not, read and enjoy my stories! **

**I might post some other completely different ones based around 2 completely different clans and 1 familiar clan called Earthclan, Skyclan and Waterclan! I won't post it for a while since i haven't started it yet but make sure you keep a look out for it!**

 **Also i might start an Ask The Warrior Cats as well cause they sound like fun!**

 **Goodnight everybody! Thanks for the views from Australia, Croatia and Europe!**

 **Fernsky out**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Complicated Ceremony

Froststorm chuckled as he saw Squirrelstar's eyes widen as all nine of the kits lined up, ready to be apprentices. Although Leafcloud had Jaykit, Seedkit and Oakkit a day earlier, Squirrelstar decided it would be better if all of them were apprenticed on the same day, instead of just three of them apprenticed one day, and the other six, the next.

"Before we begin with the new apprentices, we have another ceremony to perform." She meowed strongly. "Brightheart, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and move to the Elders den?" Froststorm raised his head to look at Brightheart.

"It is." She replied.

"We all honour you for you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest." Brightheart nodded and moved next to Cloudtail, who purred and licked her head.

"That's sad." Rosepetal whispered. Froststorm flicked his ear.

"Why?"

"Sandstorm told me that she never got a proper apprentice."

"She got Jayfeather didn't she?"

"Well she sure didn't teach him about herbs did she?" Froststorm flicked his tail.

"I guess not."

"And she's older than Cloudtail but she stayed a warrior for longer, in hopes she would get an apprentice but she didn't get one because she got too old." Froststorm nodded his head as Squirrelstar called up Jaykit first. The leaders eyes saddened for a moment. _She must be thinking about Jayfeather._

Froststorms paws pricked with excitement. _Squirrelstar said Rosepetal and i would be getting an apprentice!_

"Jaykit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw and your mentor will be Hawkthorn. Hawkthorn, you have proven yourself to be courageous and forgiving, im sorry for your loss and I hope you can pass on all you know onto Jaypaw." Froststorms heart lifted as his father touched noses with the enthusiastic apprentice. Froststorm purred as Leafcloud nodded her head, approving of the choice.

"Seedkit, you will be known as Seedpaw and your mentor will be Stormcloud. Stormcloud, you have proven yourself to be loyal and skilled in battle, I know you will pass on everything you learned from me and from yourself, to Seedpaw." _I wonder whom I'll get._ Froststorm thought enthusiastically.

"Oakkit, you will be known as Oakpaw and your mentor will be Lionblaze. Lionblaze, you have proven yourself to be brave and determined and I hope you will pass your knowledge on to Oakpaw.

"Hollykit, you are now known, as Hollypaw and your mentor will be Whitewing. Whitewing you are patient and honest and I put my faith in you to pass on all your knowledge to Hollypaw.

"Fernkit, you are now known as Fernpaw and your mentor is Snowbush. I hope you pass on your wisdom and courage to Fernpaw.

"Sorrelkit, you will be known as Sorrelpaw and you mentor will be Berrynose. Berrynose, I hope you pass on all your fighting skill and independence to her.

Honeykit, you are now known as Honeypaw and your mentor will be Rosepetal." Froststorm licked Rosepetals cheek as she walked up to her new apprentice. Froststorm sighed as the moon reflected off of Rosepetals dark cream pelt. Honeypaws pelt was white and yellow, the moon turning it to a beautiful silver.

"Rosepetal, you have shown yourself to be warm hearted and thoughtful and I believe in you to pass your knowledge onto her." Froststorm raised his head over the cats to see Rosepetal touch noses with Honeypaw.

Leafkit, you are now known, as Leafpaw and your mentor will be Patchfall. Patchfall, you have proved yourself to be enthusiastic and intelligent and you have earned yourself your first apprentice, I hope you will pass your knowledge onto Leafpaw.

And last, but not certainly not least, Larkkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Larkpaw. Your mentor will be Froststorm. Froststorm you have shown yourself to be independent and kind spirited and I know you will pass on all you know to Larkpaw." Froststorms paws quivered as he padded beneath the High Ledge. Larkpaw was waiting there, his blue eyes glowing with excitement and his sleek pelt slightly bristling with the anticipation. Froststorm bent down and touched noses with his new apprentice.

"Congratulations." He whispered as he stood beside Rosepetal and Honeypaw. The noise was overbearing as the cats yowled the apprentices names. Froststorm nuzzled Rosepetal as they joined in.

"Jaypaw! Seedpaw! Oakpaw! Hollypaw! Fernpaw! Sorrelpaw! Honeypaw! Leafpaw! Larkpaw! Jaypaw! Seedpaw! Oakpaw! Hollypaw! Fernpaw! Sorrelpaw! Honeypaw! Leafpaw! Larkpaw!" Froststorm yowled his apprentices name louder than all the others.

The clan stopped yowling as Squirrelstar raised her bushy tail.

"Congratulations apprentices, I hope your mentors will teach you well. I have something else to announce." Her eyes were a mixture of anger and sadness as she gazed at all the cats.

"Im sad to say that Sunflower has left to become a kittypet. She went to the Twoleg that helped her after she got run over by a monster. Dovesplash took her there and has returned safely but she has informed me that she isn't coming back." Froststorms heart seemed to stop as Squirrelstar continued.

"She didnt feel welcome so she left. I do not want anymore of my cats to leave because they do not feel like they belong. Please welcome every single cat in this clan warmly because I am responsible for all of you and I do not want to be the reason for cats leaving. Now on a happier scale, Blossomfall and Moonwhisker are moving to the nursery, congratulations." With that, she leaped off the High Ledge and padded towards the camp entrance. Froststorms heart thumped painfully against his chest as he thought of his sister leaving because she wasn't welcome.

"Are you okay?" Froststorm felt a tail touch his shoulder.

"Im fine Ambermoon." He replied as he walked away. The last thing he saw before he left was Ambermoons hurt amber eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered as he walked over to Lionblaze.

"Am I on a patrol?" He asked the deputy who was eating a small shrew. Lionblaze nodded.

"Dawn patrol." Froststorm flicked his tail and walked towards the warrior's den. Settling down in his nest, he noticed Ivypool and Sparkfeather whispering to each other. Every now and then, they would shoot a look at him. Lashing his tail with frustration as they continued to talk, he shot his head up.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, accidentally flicking Alderbark with his long fluffy tail. Ivypool and Sparkfeathers whispers ceased as Rosepetal walked into the den. Froststorm sighed and rested his head down against his nest as the den quieted down.

"Goodnight." Rosepetals voice whispered in Froststorms ear as he fell asleep.

"Night." He mumbled.

Froststorm woke to a chilly breeze blowing through his long fur. He shuddered and curled tighter into a ball. The breeze grew stronger, forcing him up.

"Great Starclan." He muttered as he turned around in his nest to see where the draft was coming from. A large hole was torn in the side of den, close to Froststorms nest.

"What the-" A screech echoed through the camp, cutting out Froststorms mew. His fur spiked up with fear as he raced out of the den, wincing as he stepped on cat's paws and tails. Stepping out onto the cool stone floor, he frantically looked around. More warriors stepped out beside him as another screech sounded through the night. There, he spotted it. A hole was torn in the apprentice's den and another was torn in the side of the nursery. Froststorm looked behind him as the warning yowl came from Squirrelstars den. He ran over to the apprentice's den to find the apprentices all huddled together.

"What happened?" He demanded. Larkpaw looked fearfully up at his mentor.

"They took Oakpaw!" He cried. Froststorm hushed him and ran into the warrior's den. Looking around, he saw blood gathered on a nest right next to his.

"No. Rosepetal!" He called, running out of the warrior's den and into Hawkthorn.

"She's gone!" Froststorm yowled. Hawkthorn pushed Froststorm back as he tried to run towards the exit.

"They took Oakpaw, Maplekit and Dustkit too." He meowed. Froststorm huffed with annoyance.

"So? They took Rosepetal as well! I have to go get her! And who's they?" He yowled. Hawkthorn shook his head.

"We already sent warriors after them and the apprentices said rogues took them. We think they took them for revenge. Starpool killed a rogue many moons ago, when we got driven off of our territory." Froststorm slumped to the ground, feeling useless.

"Please bring her back." He whispered to the stars.

"Cats of Thunderclan, it seems rogues came and stole an apprentice, a warrior and two kits." Squirrelstar spoke quickly and loudly. "We have sent warriors after them and all we can do is wait. If they don't come back by Sunup, Hawkthorn, Patchfall, Dawnlight, Birchfall, Brackenleaf, Alderbark, Fernsky and I, will follow them. Sparrowpelt, Sparkfeather, Mousewhisker and Stormpetal, fix those holes and be alert, they may come back." Froststorm nodded and padded over to the camp entrance. He sat down on a patch of grass that had the strong scent of Rosepetal on it, mixed with blood and rogue.

00000 Moonwhiskers P.O.V. 00000

Moonwhisker followed her brother over to the camp entrance, her growing belly poking out as she sat down beside him. She felt him tense as her fur brushed his.

"She put up a fight." She meowed softly, scenting the trace of blood on the ground. Froststorm looked at her, his icy gaze reminding her of Sunflowers.

"Why didn't Squirrelstar let me come?" He asked. Moonwhisker looked up at the almost full moon.

"It's the gathering tomorrow." She looked back at her brother; his eyes were fixed on the trees, as if wishing her to come back.

"You really love her, don't you?" She whispered. Froststorm nodded.

"With all my heart." Moonwhisker touched her brother's shoulder with her tail.

"She'll come back, I promise." She meowed, admiring how strong her brothers feelings were for Rosepetal. Moonwhisker sighed as her brother didn't reply and stared into the trees as well. She soon felt her eyes closing as the sun began to rise. Giving in to her exhaustion, she fell asleep.

0000000000

"Moonwhisker!" A voice reached Moonwhiskers ears, making her eyes snap open. She was in a thick forest, the stars were shining brighter than usual and it cast a glow over the forest that surrounded her.

"Hello?" She mewed.

"Moonwhisker!" The voice called again. She whipped around to see the unusual grey, brown and white pelt of her mother.

"Starpool!" She cried, running towards her mother and curling her tail around her. She buried her nose deep into her mothers fur, smelling her scent, never wanting to forget it.

"My dear Moonwhisker." Her mother purred, her cyan eyes glowing against Moonwhiskers ears. "I decided to visit you tonight." Moonwhisker purred as Starpool licked her head.

"I have blessed your kits, Moonwhisker, and I have made sure they will not be harmed in the hard times to come." Moonwhisker raised her head to meet her mothers. Cyan eyes met as Moonwhisker tilted her head with confusion.

"What hard times?" She asked. Starpool licked her head again and looked deep into her eyes.

"Beware the cat with the pelt the colour of pale pearls. The predators will become the prey, and the lost ones will be found." Moonwhisker looked at her mother, confused. Then she gasped.

"Is that a prophecy?" She asked. Starpool nodded her head.

"You will figure it out my dear daughter, I know you will." Moonwhisker purred as Starpool nuzzled her head.

"Can you do me a favour?" Moonwhisker asked her mother. Starpool nodded her head.

"Bring Rosepetal back please." She meowed. Starpools eyes saddened.

"Can you do me a favour?" Moonwhisker nodded. "Tell Hawkthorn I love him and im waiting for him." She mewed softly.

"He's leaving us?" Moonwhisker whispered. Starpool shook her head.

"Not yet my dear. Not yet." Starpool mewed as her figure started to disappear.

"Wait! Mother don't leave yet! Please!" She yowled as her mother's fur melted away into nothing.

"Im sorry I have to go. I love you Moonwhisker." Starpools soft voice whispered in her ear. Moonwhisker closed her eyes as she felt her mother's presence disappear.

0000000000

"Moonwhisker." She flicked her ears as breath stirred the tiny hairs that grew on them **(remember that line?)**

"Moonwhisker, wake up." Froststorm meowed in her ears. Moonwhisker reluctantly opened her eyes. Froststorm was standing over her, his blue eyes dull and sad.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried for her brother.

"They're back." He croaked. Moonwhisker turned over to sit up; her muscles were stiff and sore.

"Is Rosepetal okay?" She meowed softly. Froststorm shook his head.

"Her throat…" He choked, his eyes wide with horror. Moonwhisker licked her brother's head and placed her tail on his back, leading him over to the warrior's den. She sat him down outside.

"You have to be strong for her, Froststorm. She's probably really scared and you have to be there for her right now." Froststorm nodded his head, smoothing his fur down. Moonwhisker helped him with her thick tail. Her fur pricked with worry for Alderbark. _Did he make it back okay?_

"I can look after him." Moonwhisker turned to see Fernsky, her younger sister was limping and her tail was bleeding, but her eyes were kind.

"Go check on Alderbark." She mewed softly, pointing her wounded tail towards the medicine cat den. Moonwhisker blinked gratefully at her and padded over to the medicine cat den. She purred with amusement as she heard Froststorm protest that he was a warrior and didn't need to be looked after and pushed her way through the brambles and looked around. Squirrelstar was on her side, her eyes were glazed, a large claw mark was running down her back and cobwebs were thick on her shoulder.

"Great Starclan!" She cried, running to her leaders side. Dovesplash was beside her, her eyes closed.

"Is she okay?" She asked. Dovesplash opened her eyes and looked at her.

"She's losing a life." She mewed. Moonwhisker touched her muzzle to her sister's ear and padded away from the dying leaders side. Looking around, she spotted Alderbark, sitting in the back of the den. He was sitting up, licking a small wound on his shoulder. She walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Alderbark stopped cleaning his wound.

"Yeah. We got ambushed by a whole group of rogues. We managed to get the stolen cats out, but…" He trailed off and looked at the ground. Moonwhisker licked his cheek.

"We lost Stripefur." Moonwhisker placed her tail on her mates back, trying to comfort him. Stripefur was Alderbarks brother.

"Wheres Rosepetal?" She asked. Alderbark pointed with his tail to a corner in the den. Moonwhisker thanked him and walked over to Rosepetal. She gasped at what she saw. Dovesplash was now beside the warrior, wiping poultices and cobwebs on her wound, but Moonwhisker could still see it. A large hole was ripped out of her throat and her breathing was shallow. Blood poured from her throat and Moonwhisker ran to her sister's side to help patch up the wounded warrior.

"Youre gonna be ok." Moonwhisker assured her. Rosepetals eyes were half closed. She had a large scratch across her left eye, some fur on her pelt was hanging off and claw marks littered her body. Moonwhiskers black paws turned shiny and sticky, covered with Rosepetals blood, as she held her paws on her throat, wishing the blood would stop pouring.

"We're losing her." Dovesplash growled with frustration.

"Moonwhisker, I need you to go where I store my herbs and get goldenrod, tansy and more cobwebs." Moonwhisker tilted her head.

"Goldenrods the…"

"Tall yellow one!" Dovesplash hissed. Moonwhisker nodded.

"What is tansy?" Moonwhisker saw Dovesplash's eyes narrow with worry.

"Goldenrod is tall with yellow, furry, flowers, tansy is round yellow flowers and they have a strong, sweet scent. Oh and we need marigold, a bright orange or yellow flower and I store cobwebs in the back of the den, near the catmint, you'll know where it is when you smell it, now go!" Moonwhisker nodded and ran to the other side of the den, where her sisters store herbs was located. She squeezed through the cleft, cursing under her breath as her swollen belly was squished. Instinctively, she curled her tail around her belly.

"Sorry little ones." She whispered as the strong smelling herbs hit the roof of her mouth. She gazed around at the endless herbs and seeds that were stored in the small cave. She quickly searched for the descriptions for the herbs her sister gave her.

"Marigold, tansy and goldenrod, where are you?" She muttered. There! Bright orange and yellow flowers were stored neatly in one of the rock shelves. Underneath it, she spotted a tall plant that poked out of the shelf. It had soft, furry looking yellow flowers. She grabbed a small mouthful of the marigold, tucked some goldenrod in her mouth, and searched for the tansy. She spotted the round flowers on the other side of the small cave, and tucked some under her chin. The scent wafted to her nostrils, making her sneeze. The herbs in her mouth flew onto the ground.

"Great." She muttered. Quickly picking them up, she tried to separate the strong scents in the cave, until she smelled the mouth-watering scent of the catmint. She stumbled over to the lush green leaves, tripping over the herbs she didn't pick off the floor, and reached a paw into a large hole that was next to the catmint. Her paw came out with nothing. _Oh no! We don't have any left!_ She quickly squeezed out of the storage cave and wobbled over to her sister, who was pacing around Rosepetals body, every now and then parting her fur and grunting with frustration. She placed the herbs at the medicine cats paws.

"What took you so long?" Dovesplash snapped, sounding a lot like Jayfeather. She grabbed the herbs in her jaws and starting chewing them furiously. Moonwhisker shook off her sisters mean words and helped her.

"Wheres the cobweb?" Moonwhisker spat her chewed up herbs on the floor.

"You used them all on Squirrelstar." She replied cautiously.

"Fox-dung!" Dovesplash cursed as she sat beside Rosepetal again and started applying the poultice to her neck wound. Moonwhisker placed her tail on her sister's shoulders. To her surprise, Dovesplash turned away from Rosepetal and buried her nose in Moonwhiskers fur.

"I can't lose her, F-froststorm cant lose her." She sobbed. Moonwhisker pulled her sister away.

"You can do this, Dovesplash, I know you can. You are the medicine cat and you will save her." She meowed, wiping Dovesplash's tears away with her tail. Dovesplash nodded and turned away.

"Okay, okay, okay, Dovesplash, you can do this." Moonwhisker watched with happiness as her sister grabbed the herbs and massaged them into her pelt and when she asked her to do something, she would do it straight away.

By sunhigh, Rosepetals breathing was stronger and her throat was free of blood and neatly wrapped with cobwebs.

"Good job." She meowed to her sister. She looked up at her, her one blue eye shining brighter than the other.

"Thanks." She mewed and went to fix all the other injured cats. "You can go now Alderbark, you too Birchfall. Hawkthorn, stay off that paw and Brackenleaf, try not to rub those poultices off." Moonwhisker purred as Brackenleaf huffed with annoyance and ran out of the den, probably going to check on Blossomfall. Moonwhisker followed her brother out and looked around for Froststorm. He was waiting outside, his tail twitching and his eyes narrowed with worry.

"You can probably go see her now." She whispered to her brother as she past him. He gasped and ran into the medicine cat den, crashing into Birchfall on the way. Moonwhisker shook her head, purring loudly.

 _What a mouse brain._

 ** _Well thank you all for your support! Froststorm is such a baby! Well he's a bit better now. I edited the part where Moonwhisker tells him to be strong and smooths out his fur. It was originally Moonwhisker wiping the tears off his cheeks and telling him not to cry but i didn't want him to be so weak so i tweaked it a bit and hopefully you guys like it!_**

 ** _~Fernsky_**


	5. Chapter 4: Just friends

Fernsky winced as Dovesplash applied dock onto a long scratch on her back.

"Sorry. I have to put some cobwebs on your tail, then you can go." The medicine cat mewed. Fernsky nodded as she looked at her ripped tail. A rogue tried to drag her into the lake by her tail and ripped it in the process. She closed her eyes as Dovesplash smeared a sticky poultice to her tail. It felt cooling against her sore wound.

"Okay you can go now." Dovesplash meowed. Fernsky nodded and got to her aching paws.

"Bye Rosepetal." She whispered as she walked past the warrior. She merely grunted and closed her eyes. Fernsky sighed and walked out of the den. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on Fernsky's tortoiseshell fur. She bent down and stretched her muscles till her legs wobbles. She sighed with relief as all the tension in her muscles disappeared.

"Fernsky." Fernsky opened her eyes as she heard Lionblaze's voice.

"Yes?" She asked, sitting down on the floor.

"Evening hunting patrol." He meowed as he walked away. Fernsky kneaded the ground with excitement.

She had taken the status of the greatest hunter in Thunderclan after she managed to catch multiple sparrows and a rabbit that strayed from Windclan territory. Of course she didn't get it just from one hunting patrol, she also fed the whole clan when she was a new warrior.

Not wanting to wait, Fernsky raced out of camp. She ran until she was out of breath. Looking around, she realized she was on the path to the abandoned Twoleg nest. Turning around, she headed towards the lake.

Birds twittered above her as she walked, making her ears twitch. She looked up and saw a small sparrow. Crouching down into a bush, she watched it land on a branch and continue to tweet. She watched with curiosity as another sparrow sat beside the other one. They sat beside each other, every now and then, twittering together. Fernsky flicked her tail as she walked out of the bush, frightening the sparrows and scaring them off.

By the time she got to the lake, her mouth was parched. She took a few laps of the cool water then sat down. The sound of splashes caught her attention and she looked towards a gathering of reeds. A fat water vole was nibbling on a long strip of grass. Fernsky crouched down, elegantly raising her tail above the ground, and stalking forward. The vole was oblivious to what was about to happen. With a flick of her tail, she leapt, landing on the creatures back and snipping its neck. _Thanks Starclan!_ She nodded as she proudly grabbed her catch in her jaws. Digging a hole in the soft soil near the lake, she placed her prey inside.

"Ill get it later." She decided. "Maybe if I head towards the Windclan border, I might get a rabbit." She thought aloud. Imagine that, a juicy vole and a rabbit! She set off at a brisk pace towards the Windclan border. Bending down to lap the water flowing delicately down the stream, she thought over her plan. _The suns going down so I have to be quick, don't get caught and don't make it look obvious that you want a rabbit._

She thought quickly as she hid in a nearby holly bush. The prickly leaves scratched her pelt and poked her eyes. Fernsky cursed under her breath as the leaves poked her sore tail. Fidgeting, she didn't even notice a cat looking at her through the bushes.

"Ow." She grunted, turning around and falling out of the bushes. She landed on her back and was dazed for a moment, before she shook out her pelt and stood up. The cobwebs on her pelt were torn off and the flesh on her tail was exposed.

"Great." She muttered. "I guess this is what I get for trying to get a rabbit."

"You were what?" Fernsky whipped around. A black tom with a long white tail and a large puff of white over his right eye, was looking at her weirdly. Fernsky growled.

"Nothing." She huffed turning around and licking her tail, wincing as pain shot through her spine.

"Are you okay?" The tom meowed. Fernsky hissed with anger and pain as her tail started to throb and blood poured from the open wound.

"Do you need Mintleaf?" Fernsky hissed.

"Who's Mintleaf?"

"She's my sister and the medicine cat." Fernsky was confused by this cat's kindness. She reluctantly nodded her head. She didn't want to be prodded by a Windclan cat, but the blood kept flowing so she didn't have a choice.

"Ok I'll be back." He meowed. Fernsky nodded as the cat ran away. She looked up at the sun as it was setting, making her fur look alight by the orange colours.

"Hurry." She pleaded as the toms black pelt disappeared across the moor. She looked up at the sun as it disappeared across the moor.

"I wonder if im going to the gathering." She sighed as she saw the full moon shining dully in the sky.

"Im back!" She heard a yowl and lowered her head to meet them with mint-green eyes of a white she cat with brown leaf shaped patterns on her head, neck and tail.

"Im Mintleaf." The she cat mewed, leaping over the border between Thunderclan and Windclan. Although Fernsky knew she was a medicine cat, she still tensed at a cat from a different clan on her territory.

"What happened?" She meowed as she wrapped cobweb around her tail. Fernsky looked away, not wanting to spill anything or make her clan look weak.

"We got rid of some rogues, that's all. One had the bright idea to drag me into the lake and drown me." She hissed as the she cat touched an opening in her wound. She immediately brought her paw away and looked at her apologetically. Fernsky sniffed and looked down at her tail. It wasn't as neat compared to when Dovesplash did it and poultices oozed out of the sides. _This cat was obviously in the middle of training._ Fernsky experimentally flicked her tail. Pain still shot through it but not as much as before.

"Thank you." She meowed, nodding curtly. "I must leave now for the gathering." She looked up at the moon as the sun completely disappeared and the sky was covered with stars. She turned around and ran towards the lake, tail flying behind her.

"See you there!" The toms voice called behind her. Fernsky snorted and ran faster.

"Fernsky! Youre back!" Fernsky looked behind her and saw Maplekit, bouncing on her white paws. Fernsky purred under the large vole and a small mouse she managed to catch on the way back. She had become friends with the little kit when she rescued her from the rogue who shredded her tail. She quickly placed her mouse on the fresh kill pile, but kept the vole in her jaws. She ran back over to Maplekit and dropped the vole at her paws.

"Do you want to help me take it to the elders?" She asked. Maplekit nodded her black and brown head, her long white ears shaking. She immediately tried to grab it in her small mouth, but failed as it was almost twice her size. Fernsky purred and grabbed it in her jaws with ease.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." Fernsky looked up as Squirrelstar summoned all the cats.

"Bye." Fernsky whispered to Maplekit as she sat beneath the high ledge.

"As you all know, tonight is the gathering. I will be taking with me, Jaypaw, Seedpaw, Oakpaw, Hawkthorn, Stormcloud, Foxclaw, Whitewing, Fernsky, Snowbush, Mousewhisker and Brackenleaf, new apprentices, do not say a word about the rogues. I will be the only one who will speak of them." She nodded as she leapt off the High Ledge and padded out of the entrance. Fernsky walked beside Hawkthorn as her father waved goodbye to Moonwhisker, who sat outside the nursery, her eyes betraying her boredom. Her round belly was squished under her body and her head rested on her paws. Fernsky waved her tail at her sister as she followed Squirrelstar out to the forest.

Fernsky stayed at the back, behind Mousewhisker. She sighed as the group slowed down. Like her mother, she enjoyed running and hunting. She remembered when Starpool would tell her how sometimes she thought she was born in by the wrong clan and she belonged in Windclan, but then she would say that she would take a plump, juicy mouse, over a stringy rabbit any day. Fernsky padded on, running faster, wanting the wind in her fur. She ran until she was running at a brisk pace beside Squirrelstar. The leader nodded to her, then ran forward, sending the group into a fast sprint. Fernsky closed her eyes, elegantly leaping over roots and bushes in her way. She felt like she could be blind and still run around her forest.

A little too soon, her soft padded paws landed on tough and spiky grass. She quickly opened her eyes and made her leaps more nimble and became quicker, trying to adjust to the thorny grass and to keep her paws off the grass as much as she can. Looking around, she noticed they were within two foxlengths from the shore, so they wouldn't have any trouble from Windclan. All of the sudden, the group stopped.

"Greetings Onestar." Fernsky looked ahead of her and saw Squirrelstar nodding to the tabby leader. Fernsky noticed his muzzle was grey and his fur was matted and dirty.

"Greetings." He rasped. Fernsky looked at the cats in his patrol and saw the black and white tom behind him. She looked at his eyes to see what colour they were. She squinted her eyes against the moons glow. _They were grey! Ish. But they were also kind of silvery and blue at the same time._

"Hello?" Fernsky flinched as grey tail was waved in her face. She also noticed that the tom was looking at her with a weird expression on his face. Fernsky's ears burned as she raced after her clan, who were already on the other side of the moor.

Fernsky glanced at the fallen tree that acted as a large stepping-stone across the water. The last time she was here, she was an apprentice and she fell in. A Riverclan cat had to fish her out and Fernsky had never been so ashamed. Mousewhisker went first and Fernsky went shakily afterwards. She rested her paws against the slippery wood. She took another step forward, and another, till she was in the middle of the log. She closed her eyes as she slid another paw forward.

"Youre running in the forest, youre running in the forest. You love running in the forest, so just run." She murmured to herself as she took a deep breath in. Harvesting all her courage, she placed both paws in front of her, then brought her hind legs up, until she was confidently sprinting across the log. Opening her eyes a heart beat before the end, she leapt, stretching her belly muscles and landing gracefully on the other side, slightly skidding on the loose pebbles. She shook her fur out as she padded down into the clearing. She noticed Jaypaw looking around warily, while his sister and brother raced down to the other apprentices. Fernsky purred and moved deeper into the cats. A group of warriors were gathered under the High Tree and Fernsky moved closer. They smelled like Shadowclan.

"Hello." She meowed casually. They all turned to look at her. Fernsky didn't like the look in their eyes and left.

"Hi." She turned around to meet the eyes of the strange grey eyed tom.  
"Hi." She meowed. He walked towards her and sat beside her. Fernsky sat down too, feeling awkward.

"Im Swiftcloud." He meowed, looking at her. Fernsky studied him.

"I get it! Because of the white cloud mark around your eye, right?" She purred with amusement. Swiftcloud looked away.

"Yes you got it right!" He purred. Fernsky flicked her ears.

"Im Fernsky." She mewed. Swiftcloud looked back at her. He narrowed his eyes as he studied her. Fernskys ears burned as he continued to look at her.

"Hmm." He mewed, eyes narrowed with concentration. "I don't see it." Fernsky purred, looking him in his warm grey eyes, purposely widening them.

"Oh I get it. Your eyes are a pretty fern colour." He meowed, flicking his tail. Fernsky looked away, embarrassed.

"So did you end up catching that rabbit?" He asked. Fernsky shook her head. A cold breeze washed over the island, bringing the refreshing scent of clean water. It weaved into her fur, making her shiver. She moved to the right, trying to find warmth. She accidentally collided with Swiftcloud and jumped back, embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Swiftcloud looked at her, his eyes alight with amusement. He purred and nudged her, knocking her onto a Riverclan warrior nearby.

"Hey!" She purred, poking Swiftcloud playfully with her tail, then drawing back with a hiss as pain shot through her spine.

"How is your tail?" He asked, looking at it. Fernsky purred.

"Its fine." Swiftcloud purred too and nodded. Fernsky moved a little closer to him as the freezing wind blew through her fur again.

"I'll begin the gathering." A new voice echoed from the High Tree. Fernsky looked up. A black cat with dark grey eyes was standing on the lowest branch.

"Im sad to say that Mistystar has passed away." He paused as all the clans gasped and bowed their head for the leader. Fernsky bowed her head as well, not wanting to be disrespectful towards the leader. "I am now Reedstar and my deputy is Petalfur." Fernsky stood on her hind-legs, catching a glimpse of the grey and white she cats head, then sitting back down. A chorus of cheers emerged as the new leader nodded his head.

"Reedstar! Reedstar!" Most of them came from Riverclan, but Thunderclan and Windclan joined in as well.

"Prey is throwing itself into our claws and we are fed and well." Fernsky raised her head and looked at a Riverclan cat nearby.

"They are a bit plump." Swiftcloud whispered. Fernsky jumped, moving to the side. She had forgotten the tom was there. She turned to look at the Windclan cat, his eyes were shining.

"What are you laughing at?" She purred, nudging him. He shook his head, looking back up at the tree. Fernsky continued to look at him, transfixed by his glowing eyes. _They were like the moon!_ She silently remarked.

"Shadowclan is doing well, we have two new apprentices, Russetpaw and Hazelpaw." Fernsky called the apprentice's names, loud enough for the Shadowclan cats to hear.

"Hazelpaw! Russetpaw!" Swiftcloud joined in quietly next to her.

"And New-Leaf has brought squirrels into our trees. Onestar, do you want to speak now?" The elderly leader nodded.

"Windclans moor is teeming with rabbits, thank Starclan, and we have two new warriors, Coaltail and Spottedpetal, and we have four new apprentices but they couldn't make it tonight" Onestar rasped.

"Who's he?" Fernsky whispered to Swiftcloud, looking at the white warrior that stood a little way away from them. His eyes twinkled.

"My apprentice." Fernsky nodded, joining in as Windclan yowled the new warriors name.

"Coaltail! Spottedpetal! Coaltail! Spottedpetal! Coaltail! Spottedpetal!" Swiftcloud pressed his pelt against hers as they both yowled together. Fernsky cautiously looked around, wondering whether anybody could see her. Mainly Riverclan warriors were around her but she still felt like she was doing something wrong. But she instantly relaxed when she saw there were no Thunderclan cats around.

"Many kits were born in Leaf-bare and they are finally apprentices. Only three of them are here tonight, Jaypaw, Seedpaw and Oakpaw." Fernsky yowled the apprentice's names as Squirrelstar announced them.

"Only two sunrises ago, rogues came and attacked our camp but we got rid of them and Thunderclan is still as strong as ever." Fernsky looked at Swiftcloud as the leaders flicked their tails and began talking among themselves.

"So how's Mintleaf?" She asked. Swiftcloud nodded.

"She's alright." Fernsky nodded back.

"Who's your family?" Fernsky flicked her tail.

"My mother died only a few days ago." She mewed sadly, thinking of Starpool. She felt a tail lay on her shoulders and looked up at Swiftcloud.

"Im sorry." He meowed. Fernsky sniffed and moved closer to him. He rested his chin on her head and she purred.

"Thunderclan to me!" Squirrelstar yowled across the clearing. Fernsky drew away and touched his ear with her muzzle.

"Meet me at the border tomorrow night." He whispered as she walked away. She felt guilty as she stood beside her father. _What have I done? Have I broken the warrior code?_ She asked herself, fur bristling as she thought of the consequences. _No we're just friends,_ she reassured herself. Her belly churned with unease. _Have_ _I broken it?_ She shook her head, ridding them of bad thoughts. _I'll meet him tomorrow as a friend, that's all._

"Are you okay?" Her fathers voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." She muttered, nodding her head. "Just confused."

 **So here ya go! Bye! Gonna go read some other** **fan fictions!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	6. Allegiances 2

Leader: Squirrelstar, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, a white paw and a greying muzzle.

Deputy: Lionblaze, golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Medicine cat: Dovesplash, strange white, brown and grey patterned she cat with black paws and multi-coloured eyes.

Warriors

Foxclaw, light brown tom with a bushy, dark brown tail.

Patchfall, brown and white-patched tom.

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Dawnlight, grey tabby tom with a white face and green eyes.

Birchfall, light brown tabby tom.

Whitewing, white she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Lilyheart, tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Pebblefur, light grey she cat with white paws, dark blue eyes and a black ear.

Cinderheart, grey tabby she-cat.

Leafcloud, tortoiseshell and white she cat with small, leaf sized ears, white paws and a white chest.

Ambermoon, pale ginger she-cat.

Brackenleaf, white tom with brown patches.

Stormpetal, light grey she cat with brown paws.

Hawkthorn, golden and white-patched tom with golden eyes.

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Snowbush, white fluffy tom.

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Berrynose, cream-colored tom.

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Mousewhisker, grey-and-white tom.

Sparrowpelt, black she cat with brown spots and white paws and ears.

Fernsky, tortoiseshell and white she cat with soft fern coloured eyes.

Ivypool, silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Dewnose, grey and white tom.

Rosepetal, dark cream she-cat with a big scar on her throat.

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Briarlight, dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters.

Bumblestripe, very pale grey tom with black stripes.

Stormcloud, grey tabby tom with golden eyes.

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Liontail, golden tom with thick fur around his neck.

Froststorm, white, brown and golden patched tom.

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Bluecloud, golden tom with a large blue-grey patch on his tail.

Alderbark, dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Sparkfeather, orange tabby; the spitting image of Firestar, as a she-cat.

Apprentices

Jaypaw, dark grey tom with bright blue eyes.

Seedpaw, tortoiseshell and white she cat with a dark brown tail.

Oakpaw, brown tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Hollypaw, black she cat with green eyes.

Fernpaw, yellow tabby tom.

Sorrelpaw, dark brown she cat.

Honeypaw, white she cat with yellow splotches.

Leafpaw, tortoiseshell she cat.

Larkpaw, black tom with blue eyes.

Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits)

Daisy, cream long-furred cat from the horseplace.

Poppyfrost, pale tortoiseshell and white she cat, mother of Echokit, cream she-kit with a white muzzle and a pretty dappled pelt, Maplekit, light brown she-kit with half a black face, amber eyes and white ear tips and paws, and Dustkit, a white and grey tabby tom, mates with Berrynose.

Cherryfall, ginger she-cat, mother of Flowerkit, ginger she-kit with a grey, bushy tail and amber eyes, mates with Stormcloud.

Moonwhisker, dark grey she-cat with a white ear, black paws and beautiful blue-green eyes, mother of Shimmerkit, silver she-kit with white ears and light blue eyes, Robinkit, light grey tom with a splash of brown on his chest and amber eyes, Cloverkit, light brown she-kit with a white tail and a white spot on the back of her fore paw that is shaped like a clover and beautiful blue-green eyes, mates with Alderbark.

Blossomfall, tortoiseshell and white she-cat, expecting Brackenleafs kits.

Elders

Greystripe, big, dark grey, long furred tom with a grey muzzle and yellow eyes.

Sandstorm, pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and grey muzzle.

Cloudtail, white, long furred tom with a greying muzzle and light blue eyes.

Brightheart, ginger and white patched she-cat with torn ears and one blue eye.

Millie, striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Brackenfur, golden brown tabby tom with a greying muzzle.

Cats outside clans

Sage, light grey she-cat with black and white spots on her tail and back.

Sky, small light brown kit with white splotches and light blue eyes.

 **Allegiances No2! Im still working on the next chapter but it'll be out by tomorrow!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	7. Chapter 5: We won't tell them

**Aww this one is cute! Sorry Sageclaw for making you feel uncomfortable :( Anyway on to the story!**

"Froststorm?" Rosepetals croaky voice made Froststorm jump. He was beside the fresh kill pile, waiting for the dawn patrol to come back.

He turned around and saw his mate standing outside the medicine cat den, she had been in there for a whole moon. One of her paws was raised, her left eye was closed and a thick amount of cobwebs was wrapped around her throat.

"Rosepetal?" He choked, running towards her. She started limping towards him, her eye brimming with tears. When he reached her, he wrapped his tail around her and rested his head on hers.

"I missed you." She rasped, licking his cheek. Froststorm purred at her voice. She hadn't been able to move or talk since she got attacked. He licked her head and squeezed her tighter.

"I love you." He purred, nuzzling her.

"I love you too." She mewed into his fur. Froststorm pulled away as the sun rose. He looked down at her and saw her eye was starting to heal.

"Youre getting better." He purred licking her closed eye. She purred louder and moved back.

"What were you out here for?" She asked. Froststorm pointed to the sun.

"Im going out to hunt when the dawn patrol comes back. But I can stay with you if you want." He meowed. She shook her head.

"You can if you want." She mewed. Froststorm licked her cheek and walked back over to the fresh kill pile. His half eaten mouse was sitting right next to a small thrush.

"Do you want the rest?" He asked pointing to the mouse. Rosepetal nodded.

"Thanks." She meowed, nuzzling his head as she walked over to the food. She finished it in a couple of bites.

"Yum." She mewed, swiping her tongue across her muzzle. Noise coming from the entrance made Froststorm look up. The dawn patrol was coming back. Mousewhisker was leading it with Snowbush, Berrynose, Honeypaw, Sorrelpaw, Fernpaw and Leafcloud. Mousewhisker had taken over Honeypaws training while Rosepetal was injured and Froststorm had to train with Larkpaw alone.

"Bye." He murmured, nuzzling her, before padding over to the apprentice's den. He poked his head in and looked around. Larkpaw was curled in his nest, quiet snores coming from his mouth.

"Larkpaw." He whispered, prodding the apprentice.

"Huh?" The apprentice mumbled, looking up at him. His eyes widened as he saw Froststorm.

"Lets go hunting." He meowed, flicking his tail as he left the den. Froststorm purred as he heard scrambling noises in the den.

"Where are we hunting?" The apprentice asked, voice trembling with excitement. It had been a while since he had done anything with his apprentice.

"Hmm." Froststorm looked at his apprentice as he walked out of camp. "Where do you think?" He asked, sitting down on the forest floor. His eyes closed as he thought for a minute.

"It has been a while since anyone has checked the abandoned Twoleg nest." He mewed, looking up at Froststorm. He nodded.

"Lets go check then."

"So we have to follow this path and eventually it'll lead to the nest." He whispered, crouching alongside the path. He continued forward along the gritty dirt path. A scent lingered somewhere two foxlengths from him.

"What do you smell?" He asked, looking back at his apprentice. The apprentice lifted his head.

"Urgh, gross." He snorted, nose wrinkling with disgust. Froststorm scented the air. It smelled like dog, but with the overwhelming scent of dung. Before he could do anything, he fell into a small hole, landing on something that felt like the insides of a large mouse. He quickly turned around and looked at what now covered his fur.

"Fox dung!" He cursed, jumping out of the hole.

"More like dog dung." Larkpaw purred. Froststorm fixed him with a stern glare. Larkpaw looked down at his paws. Froststorms paws and belly fur were now covered with the slimy, brown, dog dung.

"Well we can't hunt with this on me now can we?" He meowed looking at is apprentice. He shook his head.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because the prey will smell you before we can catch it." Froststorm nodded, wrinkling his nose at the sight of his pelt.

"Come on, i gotta go to the lake and wash off." He meowed, running in the direction of the lake.

00000 Moonwhiskers P.O.V. 00000

"Mother? Can I have some milk?" Moonwhisker looked sadly at Flowerkit, nosing her mother's belly. Cherryfall looked away and started grooming her fur, hiding her belly from her kit.

"Cherryfall, it wasn't her fault." She whispered, touching the queen with her tail. Cherryfall looked towards her, grief taking over her amber eyes.

"Im sorry." She whispered, pulling her kit closer to her. Cherryfall had four kits but one was stillborn and the other two didn't survive the night. She blamed it on her first-born and hadn't let her feed for almost two days and Moonwhisker had to look after her. Stormcloud had decided to name her when Cherryfall didn't want to. Moonwhisker closed her eyes as another pain shot into her belly.

"Ow." She grunted, looking down at her belly.

"Are you okay?" Poppyfrost asked nearby, her kits were sleeping next to her belly. Moonwhisker forcefully nodded.

"Just another pain." She mewed, sighing as the pain subsided. She looked up at Poppyfrost. The queen's eyes were worried.

"What?" She asked, alarmed by the queens expression.

"You've had five pains today." She meowed. "I never had that many when I had Cherryfall and these ones." Moonwhisker stood up, making her way out of the nursery. She headed over to the medicine cat den and pushed through the brambles that surrounded the entrance. Dovesplash was sitting in her den, sorting herbs with Briarlight beside her.

"Dovesplash? I've been getting more pains in my belly and Poppyfrost said that I have been having too many." She meowed. Dovesplash looked up at her.

"Okay, lie down." She meowed, moving away from the herbs. "Can you make sure you separate the poppy seeds from the honey?" She pointed to the honey in a small dock leaf, then walked over to Moonwhisker as she laid down. Moonwhisker grunted as Dovesplash placed her paws on her belly. She closed her eyes as another pain shot through her belly.

"Owww." She groaned. Dovesplash looked up.

"Youre kits are on their way." She meowed, worried.

"What?!" She meowed, her eyes closing as her belly lurched painfully.

"No. They're too early. You're a moon early." Moonwhisker groaned as her belly contracted. Dovesplash gasped and grabbed a mouthful of moss nearby and tucked it underneath Moonwhiskers body. A low moan emitted from her mouth as another contraction racked her body. She shuddered with pain.

"Go get Alderbark." Dovesplash whispered to Briarlight as Moonwhisker yowled with pain. Moonwhisker gasped as she felt unbelievable pain in her belly.

"Here it comes!" Dovesplash meowed. Moonwhisker breathed deeply as she felt her body shudder with another contraction. She heard something land on the moss by her tail and looked down. A tiny bundle of brown and white fur was resting beside her tail. She brought it close to her and nipped the sac that covered the small body. She cleaned it off and gazed lovingly at it, until her body shuddered and another contraction racked her body, leaving her breathless.

"Moonwhisker?" She looked up into amber eyes.  
"Alderbark." She gasped, closing her eyes as the muscles under her fur rippled. She clenched her teeth as she writhed around on the dry moss.

"How are you doing Moonwhisker?" Dovesplash looked into her eyes. Moonwhisker nodded.

"Great." She panted, her throat dry. "Do you have any water?" Dovesplash nodded.

"Alderbark-"

"On it." She watched as her mate sped away over to the small pool in the side of the den. He came back with a dripping wad of moss in his jaws. He dropped it beside her muzzle and Moonwhisker lapped at it gratefully.

"Is that it?" She asked. Dovesplash touched her belly with her paw.

"No, keep going." Moonwhisker groaned as her belly shivered again. Her eyes opened suddenly as pain raced through her whole body. Her eyelids drooped with exhaustion as another kit slipped out onto the moss.

"Here eat these. They will help the pain." Moonwhisker didn't open her eyes as she felt soft leaves brush her muzzle. She chewed them and swallowed them, almost choking as she gasped with pain. Moonwhisker looked at her kits as they latched onto her belly.

"Im tired." She whispered as her body writhed around her nest with pain. She gasped again as another kit landed on the floor.

"It's a tom." Dovesplash purred.

"They're beautiful." Alderbark licked Moonwhiskers cheek. She nodded as she felt her belly convulse once again.

"This is the last one." Dovesplash mewed. Moonwhisker held her breath as she pushed the last kit out.

"Oh no." Moonwhisker looked at her sister.

"What is it?" Her voice quavered as she looked down. Dovesplash raised a bloody lump of fur up to her. Moonwhisker gasped. Her eyes closed as she slowly lost blood.

"We need chervil." Dovesplash yowled to Alderbark as Moonwhisker felt dizzy. Moonwhisker groaned as juice trickled down her throat. Her heart slowed down as her mind went blank.

00000 ~_~ 00000

"Wake up dear, wake up." A soft, kind voice whispered in her ear. Moonwhisker raised her head.

"Mother?" She mewed. Starpool nodded. Moonwhisker looked around. A forest was in the middle of Green-leaf and birds tweeted happily in the trees. Moonwhiskers heart felt like it tore in two as she realized where she was.

"Im dead?" She choked, eyes filling with tears. Her mother shook her head.

"You've lost a lot of blood delivering your kits, but you will come back. You have to let your body heal before you return." Moonwhisker nodded.

"What about the last kit?" She asked. Starpool purred.

"She's here." Moonwhisker whimpered.

"Where is she?" Starpool licked her daughter's head before turning away.

"Where are you going?" She whispered. Her mother's body disappeared through a bush. Moonwhisker sat down, feeling abandoned.

"Mother?" A small squeak came from behind her. She turned around and saw Starpool with a small bundle of golden fur in her jaws. She rushed towards her kit and circled around it.

"Are you okay?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. The kit looked up at her with beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah. Where are we?" She squeaked, looking around.

"We're in Starclan." She murmured, licking her kits head. She smelled like sweet milk and Moonwhisker wanted to stay with her forever. Her soft ears tickled Moonwhiskers nose.

"I wish you could stay with me." Moonwhisker sobbed, holding her kit tighter.

"You have to go now Moonwhisker." She looked up at her mother and licked her kits head.

"Whats your name?" She asked. The golden kit shrugged.

"You decide." Moonwhisker nuzzled her head.

"Acornkit." She whispered, her eyes closing.

00000 -_- 00000

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Are you sure?"

"Im sure Hawkthorn, now go! Youre going to wake her up!" Moonwhisker flicked her eyes open. The medicine cat was right next to her nest. She was sorting herbs.

"Dovesplash?" Moonwhisker rasped. She looked down at her belly, gasping as she noticed her kits weren't with her.

"Moonwhisker! Youre awake." Dovesplash exclaimed, sniffing her.

"Where are they?" She mewed, looking around.

"The last kit didn't make it. But the rest of them are with Cherryfall." Moonwhisker nodded.

"Starpool let me see her." She whispered. Dovesplash looked up.

"She was so small, so innocent. Why did she die?" She asked. Dovesplash didn't reply. "I named her Acornkit. She was beautiful. Why did she die, Dovesplash?" Dovesplash looked at her.

"It happens Moonwhisker." She murmured.

"Can I go to my kits now?" She asked. Dovesplash nodded.

"I'll ask Hawkthorn to help you over there." Moonwhisker grunted and moved onto her paws. Her legs wobbled as she stood up, but she soon gained her strength and took a step forward.

"Thank you mother." She mewed softly, taking more steps forward until she was outside the den. She looked up at sky. The sun was setting, colouring the sky pink.

"Moonwhisker!" Leafcloud called, running over to her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. Leafcloud stood beside her and smiled.

"Lean against me if you want." She mewed kindly. Moonwhisker nodded and leaned on Leafcloud as she led her over to the nursery. She padded in and mewed a soft 'thank you' to the tortoiseshell.

"Moonwhisker, youre back." A whisper came from the side of the den. Moonwhisker walked towards the voice until she saw Poppyfrosts pale tortoiseshell pelt.

"How are they?" She asked, peering down at the kits surrounding the queen's belly. Poppyfrost gently moved her kits away from Moonwhiskers and grabbed one in her jaws.

"I brought your nest over here." She whispered, putting a kit inside. Moonwhisker nodded and grabbed the second one, Poppyfrost grabbing the last. When all the kits were snuggled into the nest, Moonwhisker circled around them, resting her head beside the smallest one. _Ill name you tomorrow,_ She decided.

 **Aww! I love that chapter!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	8. Chapter 6: Kits!

**:) Hey!**

Fernsky lifted her head as she heard soft snores around the den. She crept past a sleeping Froststorm, nose wrinkling at a nasty scent on his pelt.

"Gross." She muttered, moving towards the entrance. She looked around camp and saw Brackenleaf on guard. She stayed in the shadows, making her way towards her brother. She slowly crept past him, silently begging him not to turn around. Her brothers eyes were fixed on the forest as Fernsky stalked away. As soon as he was out of sight, she ran towards the Windclan border. Her eyes glowed as she recognised a certain black and white tom, waiting on the other side of the border.

"Hello." He purred, licking her cheek. Fernsky purred back.

"Where'd you want to go today?" He asked. Fernsky looked around.

"The ancient oak!" She meowed. Swiftcloud nodded. Fernsky chuckled as she ran away.

"Last one there has badger breath!" She yowled, racing towards the ancient oak, looking back. She slowed as she realized Swiftcloud wasn't behind her anymore.

"Badger breath!" Fernsky whipped around and saw Swiftcloud now in front, legs running swiftly through the forest. She shook her head and ran after him.

"Mrrow!" Fernsky purred as Swiftcloud tripped on a tree root.

"Rabbit-brain!" She teased, running ahead of him. She felt a tail slip around her leg, tripping her over. She yowled with surprise, trying to get up.

"Who's the rabbit-brain now?" Fernsky growled and ran after him. When the ancient oak was in sight, Fernsky stopped beside a tree, panting.

"Ow." She fake moaned, closing her eyes. She held up her paw, licking it like it was injured.

"Are you ok?" Swiftclouds worried mew made her open her eyes.

"No." She whined, shaking her head. "It hurts." Swiftclouds eyes softened as he sat beside her and lapped at her paw. Fernsky snorted with laughter as she put her paw down and ran towards the oak.

"Hey! Cheat!" Fernsky purred as Swiftcloud appeared beside her, eyes glowing. Fernsky flicked him and put on a burst of speed towards the oak. With a yowl, she leapt onto the hard bark and started climbing. She leapt onto a branch nearby, and started climbing and climbing, until she was at the top.

"I win." She called down to Swiftcloud as he looked up at her. He purred and sat down beside the oak. Fernsky purred and slid down the tree. She landed with a thump right next to Swiftcloud. She leaned against him as they looked up at the stars.

"I love you." Swiftcloud whispered. Fernsky looked at him.

"What?" She asked, belly feeling like it was twisting into knots. _We're just friends, aren't we?_

"I thought you loved me too." He meowed, looking at her. Fernskys eyes closed. She shook her thoughts away. She knew in her heart that she loved him too, but it was against the warrior code.

"What about the warrior code?" She whispered. Swiftcloud shook his head.

"What about it? Our clans don't have to know." He meowed. Fernsky nodded.

"They don't have to know." She mewed. Swiftcloud purred and Fernsky found herself joining in.

"I love you too." She mewed, nuzzling him. Swiftcloud purred, licking her head. Fernsky looked up at silverpelt. _Im sorry Mother, but I love him._

0000000000

"Fernsky, wake up." A paw prodded Fernskys side.

"What?" She groaned, opening her eyes. Moonwhisker was standing over her.

"I was wondering if you could help me name my kits." She purred. Fernsky eyed her.

"Why?" She asked. Moonwhisker looked away.

"I don't know what to call them and… I don't know, we had a special bond when you were a kit, didn't we?" She mewed, looking back at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Moonwhisker nodded.

"I just wanted a reminder of you because im going to be in the nursery for six moons and I wont see you as much. Alderbark already named the tom, and I wanted you to name the first born." Fernsky nodded slowly, feeling a bit weird.

She followed Moonwhisker as she padded across camp and into the nursery. Fernsky squinted her eyes as she looked at Moonwhiskers tiny kits. A tiny silver she-kit was lying next to a light grey tom. Fernsky studied the last kit more than the rest. She was a light brown she-kit with a white tail. Fernsky gently nosed her. She mewled and turned over. A small spot was on her fore leg. It was the shape of a clover.  
"Cloverkit." She purred, licking the small kits head. Moonwhisker meowed agreement as she looked at the small kit.

"What are the others?" She purred. Moonwhisker curled around her kits.

"Robinkit, Shimmerkit and Cloverkit." She mewed, pointing to each kit. Fernsky purred and waved her tail as she walked out of the nursery. She was exhausted from running across the territory with Swiftcloud.

"Fernsky." Lionblaze called from the other side of the camp. Fernsky sighed and walked over to the deputy.

"Dawn patrol, Berrynose is leading it." Fernsky reluctantly nodded, walking over to the exit. Whitewing, Snowbush, Berrynose, Brackenleaf, Sorrelpaw, Fernpaw and Hollypaw were waiting for her.

"Where are we going today?" She yawned. Berrynose headed towards the entrance.

"Windclan." Fernskys mouth closed. _What if they see Swiftcloud?_ She fretted, stepping away from a bush. She shook out her fur as she walked into a bush full of burrs.

"Great." She muttered.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, why?" She meowed, looking at her brother.

"I wanted to talk to you." He mewed. Fernsky moved closer to him.

"Is it about Blossomfall?" She asked, not really caring. Brackenleaf nodded.

"She's scared that her kitting will be like Moonwhiskers." Fernsky shook her head.

"She'll be fine." Brackenleaf sighed and continued to walk beside her.

"So are you going to have kits?" Fernsky looked at her brother in surprise. She didn't looked where she was going and tripped over tuft of grass. She got a mouthful of dirt and sneezed, splattering it all over the ground.

"Fantastic!" She meowed, shaking her fur out.

"Are you sure youre alright?" Fernsky shook her tongue, trying to get the dirt off. She gave up as she realized the dirt had clumped onto the burrs.

"Im fine." She snapped, catching up to the patrol. Brackenleaf huffed and looked away.

"Just tired." She mewed, touching her brother on the shoulder with her tail.

"You've changed, Fernsky." He mewed. She looked at him. "Ever since Starpool died, you've been bitter." Fernsky snorted. "And the only time I ever see you happy is when youre by yourself, or returning from getting herbs for Dovesplash." Fernsky flattened her ears. That was the common lie she would use when she'd get caught sneaking out to visit Swiftcloud.

"That's not true." She huffed. Brackenleaf shook his head.

"It is. When was the last time you were invited to eat with someone?" _I always share food with Swiftcloud._ "When was the last time Lionblaze asked you to patrol?" Fernsky cocked her head. "I mean asked you, not ordered you." Fernsky looked away. _This was all true._

"When was the last time anybody ever said thank you to you?"

"I have one." She snapped. "When was the last time someone asked you to name their kit?" Brackenleaf shook his head.

"Im just saying you've changed."

"Everyone changes Brackenleaf." Her brother nodded.

"Im sorry. I… I just miss Starpool and she came out more in you than any of us." He looked away. "I just miss her." Fernsky pressed against him.

"I do too and im sorry, ill change. I'll be the kindest warrior ever, from now on!" She declared, landing a sloppy lick on her brother's cheek.

"Hurry up you two!" Fernsky looked up from her brother and saw they were already at the Windclan border. She raced ahead, matching the pace of Brackenleaf, and sat right beside the border. Berrynose marked it while Fernsky looked across the moor. She couldn't help but feel disappointed when Swiftcloud didn't appear.

"Brackenleaf, Dovesplash told me that Moonwhisker had that painful kitting because she was a moon early." She mewed. "Blossomfall was expecting for quite a while before she went to Dovesplash, so if she did have her kits now, they wouldn't be early." Brackenleaf purred and sat beside his sister as the others checked for signs of Windclan. Fernsky rested her head on Brackenleafs shoulder, feeling comfortable. She opened her eyes and saw familiar grey ones, staring at her from across the border. _Swiftcloud!_ She moved away from her brother and headed over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. Swiftcloud looked at her coldly, and Fernsky couldn't make out whether he was pretending or not.

"Nothing." He mewed softly, eyes turning from cold, to sad.

"Swiftcloud, are you okay?" She whispered. He shook his head and glared at Brackenleaf, before running across the moor.

"What did I do?" She whispered.

"Who was that?"

"Windclan tom." She meowed as Berrynose came up from behind her.

"Lets go." Berrynose meowed, flicking his tail and heading into the forest. Fernsky quickly remarked the border and raced after her clanmates. She didn't talk much on the way back and when she got back, she went straight to Maplekit and played with the kit until she grew tired and sat beside the fresh kill pile. She was confused by Swiftclouds expression. _I'll ask him about it tonight,_ she decided.

 **I want to post all my finished chapters then i'll post like twice a week when I'm working on my other chapters… I have sorta lost interest in this story but I'm still working on it! Bye!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	9. Chapter 7: The Rogue

Froststorm nodded as his apprentice got into the fighting stance.

"Ok, now, we're going to practice the leap-and-hold." Larkpaw nodded, eyes shining. "If you ever find yourself facing a Shadowclan warrior, this is good to remember." Froststorm crouched on the other side of the apprentice.

"When you're bigger, apprentices will try to do this to you because you will be larger than them. Jump onto my back and latch on. Then I want you to try to claw my back. We'll continue from there." His apprentice nodded, crouching down. He leapt onto Froststorms back, making him grunt. Froststorm instinctively dropped and rolled onto his back, squashing the apprentice.

"Try again." He instructed, letting him up. Larkpaw puffed as he walked in front of him again. He was swifter this time as he jumped onto Froststorm back and ran his sheathed paws over his spine. Froststorm crouched again and rolled over. Larkpaw jumped off of his mentors back and while Froststorm was on the ground, he dove for his belly and raked his paws over his exposed belly fur.

"Very good." Froststorm nodded. "Okay, lets do them all again, then we'll head back, ok?" Larkpaw nodded. Froststorm flicked his tail and he leaped onto his apprentice. Larkpaw went limp beneath him and Froststorm loosened his grip. He got thrown off the apprentices back as he shot up from beneath the warrior. Froststorm landed on the dirt, skidding through tufts off grass. He got dirt up his nose and grass in his mouth.

"Eurgh." He snorted, shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" Larkpaw came running up to his mentor, eyes narrowed. Froststorm sat up, shaking out his fur.

"Good job." He meowed, nodding to his apprentice. "Lets head back, I think I tore a claw." Larkpaw nodded and started walking ahead. Froststorm flexed his muscles as the sun shone over the forest. He sighed as he walked smoothly over the roots and bushes that covered his path.

"Nice day today." He mewed. Larkpaw looked back at him.

"Yeah." He agreed. Froststorm instinctively crouched as he smelled mouse. He flicked his tail as he approached a small hole in an oak tree nearby. He stalked towards it, paws lightly padding over the leaves scattered across the forest floor.

He peered into the hole, eyes narrowed. A large mouse was circled around six small pink things the size of seeds. Froststorms eyes widened.

A whole nest of mice! He backed away, deciding to wait until they were larger to catch them. He continued to walk to camp, sighing with relief as the tunnel came into view. His paw had started to throb and it was getting painful. He pushed through the entrance, the bracken tracing lines in his soft fur.

"Froststorm!" Rosepetals kind voice called from the fresh kill pile. Froststorm purred and walked over to her. Her eye was open and shining as she looked at her mate.

"What did you teach Larkpaw?" She asked. Froststorm licked her cheek and sat down beside her.

"Offence moves mostly." He shrugged, looking down at the vole that lay on the fresh kill pile. His belly was empty, but he wasn't hungry. He licked his paw as he limped over to the medicine cat den.

"Dovesplash?" He called, looking around the den.

"Yes?" His sister's soft voice echoed from the back of the den.

"I think I tore a claw." He mewed, walking over to the medicine cat. She looked at him, her eyes were tired, probably from looking after the injured cats for a whole moon.

"Ok let me see." She meowed as he gave her his paw. She poked it until it ached.

"Its just a cut underneath your claw." She mewed, grabbing something sticky and putting it on his claw.

"Its fine, now go make yourself useful." She mewed curtly, turning away and padding back into the darkness. He nodded and walked out of the den. Rosepetal was waiting outside, her eyes kind. Froststorm purred and looked around. The fresh kill pile was looking pretty small.

"Im going to go hunting." He meowed, walking out of the camp.

"Bye." He purred as his mate nuzzled him.

"Bye." She sighed, holding her gaze to his pelt until it disappeared through the bracken. Froststorm sighed as the soft forest floor soothed his sore pads.

"Where are you going?" Froststorm turned around to see Fernsky, following Brackenleaf, Berrynose, Snowbush and Whitewing, while Hollypaw, Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw bounced around behind them.

"Hunting." He mewed. Fernskys eyes lit up.

"Can I come?" Froststorm looked at Brackenleaf. His brother shook his head, eyes filled with amusement.

"Go ahead." He purred, turning away and following the patrol.

"So where do you wanna go?" She purred, nudging her brother. Froststorm sighed. He was hoping for some peace and quiet.

"Uh." He sighed, looking around. "Maybe around the Shadowclan border? We haven't been to the clearing for a while." Fernsky nodded, the spark in her eyes had died down a little bit but she still looked enthusiastic.

"Okay." She mewed, running ahead of him. Froststorm purred and followed her.

"Hey! Look at this!" Froststorm dropped his mouse and ran over to his sister. She was poking a large brown thing with a claw. Froststorm sniffed it. It smelled like river reeds.

"It's a frog I think." He mewed, licking the slimy creatures spine. It left a foul taste on his tongue.

"Urgh!" He shook his tongue and lapped at his pelt. "Gross." Fernsky purred and grabbed the frog in her mouth.

"Its edible." She mewed, nibbling a leg in her teeth. "Its nice." Froststorm flicked her with his tail.

"Shadowclan breath!" He teased. Fernsky dropped the frog and looked at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Take it back." She growled, crouching down. Froststorm purred.

"Shadowclan bre- Mrrooww!" Froststorm yowled as Fernsky leaped on his back. He purred as they rolled over and over, tumbling into holes and tufts of grass. Froststorm yowled again as he crashed into a furry, hard thing behind him.

"Ow!" Froststorm got up and looked behind him. A light grey she-cat with black and white spots on her back and tail, was lying on her back, fur ruffled and bristling.

"Get off my territory!" She hissed, jumping back onto her white paws and facing them. Froststorm looked around. Big, green pine trees surrounded him and the ground was spongy and damp.

"Oops." Fernsky mewed. Froststorm hissed as the she-cat stepped towards them.

"Get off, or i'll make you." She growled. Froststorm snorted.

"You can try." Something about this cat made Froststorms head spin with anger. The she-cats fur slowly spiked up with fear as she studied the older warriors. Froststorm snorted and turned around.

"Lets go." He meowed, flicking his head towards the border. Fernsky nodded and stalked away.

"What a mouse-brain." Froststorm snorted. Fernsky nodded.

"We were on her territory though." Froststorm looked down as he picked his mouse up.

"Are you going to take the frog back?" He asked. Fernsky looked doubtfully towards it.

"Prey is prey." She shrugged, taking it in her jaws. Froststorm nodded and headed back to camp.

"She was looking pretty skinny." Fernsky mewed. Froststorm shook his head. Was she skinny? _I didn't notice._

"Uh… yeah." He mumbled, looking away. "Shortage of prey?" Fernsky looked thoughtfully at her frog.

"Buts it's almost Green-leaf. Surely they aren't running out now." Froststorm looked back at her.

"Lets report it." He mewed, running ahead. Fernsky nodded and raced after her brother.

"Wow," She mumbled around her frog, coming to stand next to him. "Youre as fast as a Windclan cat!" Froststorm purred and nudged her sister's shoulder.

"I never lose a race with Swiftcloud and he-" Fernsky stuttered. Froststorm looked at her.

"Who?" He mewed, continuing to walk. Swiftcloud? _Sounds familiar._

"No-one." She snapped unexpectedly, running away.

"Fernsky! Wait!" Froststorm yowled, chasing after her. His legs flew from underneath him as he tumbled into a small grey cat, his mouse flying out of his mouth.

"Jaypaw?" He mewed, looking up at the apprentice. He shook out his fur, giving him an apologetic glance.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking at his paws.

"What are you doing out here?" He meowed sternly. Jaypaw looked up.

"I was just wondering where Fernsky was." He mumbled. Froststorm chuckled. _He's mooning over my sister!_

"Apprentices." He murmured, flicking his tail for the apprentice to follow him. He grabbed his, now squished, mouse and headed back to camp.

Froststorm sighed as the evening patrol came through the entrance. The smell of rogue hit the roof of his mouth as the patrol came closer. He got up and padded over to the patrol.

"Whats going on?" He asked. Leafclouds whole body was tense as she flicked her tail behind her. Froststorm dropped behind her and squeezed through the barrier of cats around the rogue in the middle. A lithe grey she-cat was standing in the middle of them. A tiny brown kit was waddling behind her.

"You!" Froststorm gasped. The rogue looked at him, her eyes wide. They were a beautiful green.

Wait, Beautiful?

"Uh…Hi." She stuttered, looking away. Froststorm growled and walked away.

"What is this?" Froststorm turned around to see Squirrelstar on the Highledge.

"We found her near the Shadowclan border, she claims to be a rogue." Leafcloud reported, looking at the she-cat. "She brought a kit with her." Froststorm looked down at the little fluff-ball. Its fur was sticking up in every direction and its eyes were wide and scared. Froststorm moved closer to the little kit and whispered to her.

"Its okay, we're not going to hurt you." The kit whimpered and pressed closer to the she-cat. He turned around to see Rosepetal glaring at him from the fresh kill pile. He padded over to her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, sitting beside his mate. She shook her head sharply.

"Nothing." Froststorm shrugged and looked back up at Squirrelstar.

"Why have you come here?" She demanded. The rogue looked up at her.

"I wanted to join your clan." She mewed strongly. Froststorm admired her bravery.

"A rogue?"

"No!"

"Don't we have enough half-blood cats?"

Froststorm looked disbelievingly at Berrynose as he protested.

"She has a kit for Starclans sake!" Froststorm yowled above all the other cats. The she-cat looked at him.

"She's my sister. My mother died having her. We have been looking for a place to stay for moons. I have been watching how you live and I want to live like that as well." She looked at all the cats as they quieted down. "Please. My sister is getting hungry." Froststorm looked up at Squirrelstar. The leaders eyes were closed.

"You may stay, only until your sister is old enough to look after herself. You may sleep in the second warrior den. Get some rest." The she-cats eyes softened with relief as she collapsed to the ground.

"Thank you." She puffed, all of a sudden exhausted. Froststorm took a step forward to help, but a tail landed on his shoulder. He looked around. Rosepetal was looking at the she-cat. Something flashed in her eyes, making Froststorm flinch. Was that jealousy?

"Rosepe-"

"Don't." She mumbled, walking away. Froststorm sat down. Why is she jealous?

"If I were you, I would pay Rosepetal more attention than you are to the rogue." Froststorm whipped around. Brackenleaf was sitting behind him, looking him in the eye. Froststorm snorted.

"I don't know what you mean." Brackenleaf purred with amusement.

"All im saying is she cares for you, and id hate to see the day when you choose a rogue over a beautiful warrior." Froststorms ears burned as he looked away. He padded over to the she-cat as she lay on the floor, panting.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked up. Her eyes seemed to burn into his as she looked at him.

"Fine." She puffed, standing up.

"So whats your name?" He asked casually. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Sage. You?"

"Froststorm."

"Froststorm?"

"Yeah."

"I don't get it." Froststorm sat down in front of her, curling his white tail over his paws.

"My mother named me that because of my pelt and my eyes." He mewed. Sage nodded.

"Same." Froststorm looked into her eyes and saw they were the colour of sage.

"What about your sister?" Sage looked down at the little brown kit sleeping beside her.

"Sky. Mama named her because she has little puffs of white on her pelt that remind her of clouds in the sky and… My fathers name was Cloud." She mewed, flicking her tail. Froststorm nodded.

"Where is your father?" Sage looked at her paws.

"A dog killed him." She whispered, her eyes glistening with tears. Froststorm looked away, not sure what to do.

"What about your father?" She asked curiously. Froststorm pointed to the warrior's den.

"Right there." He purred as his father walked out of the den, his fur flat against the side of his face. Sage purred as well.

"And your mother?" Froststorm looked away, eyes narrowing as he thought of Starpool.

 _I forgot about you mother. Im sorry._

"She… Uh." He murmured. "Died." He closed his eyes, thinking about his mother. He felt a soft tail curl around his back. He jumped to the side, frightening Sage.

"Sorry." He murmured. "I, uh, have to go." He raced over to the warrior's den, nudging past Hawkthorn and settling into his nest. He opened his eyes to see Rosepetal. Her back was turned and her nest was pushed away. Froststorm curled his tail around her and pulled her closer.

"Im sorry." He whispered. Rosepetal purred.

"Its okay." Froststorm licked her head and pressed his nose into her fur. She smelled like herbs and cobwebs. He longed for her soft fur, not the sticky tufts of hair that always poked him in his sleep.

 _But she is still my love,_ he thought.

"Goodnight." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

 **(Guest) Kitty: XD It wasn't supposed to be like that, but hey! Your imagination! :D**

 **Well I currently have Green-cough and haven't been able to do my warrior duties (aka school) lately but hopefully i'll be well tomorrow! Thanks for reading! I will try to finish my last chapter tonight and post it, but if not, it will be out tomorrow!**

 **Also please read TheSoul'sAura Fics because they are just amazing and she (at least i think you are a she :p) is just amazing!**

 **And make sure you check out Cloudjumper Kat's stories as well because she is so kind and a really supportive person! Although she hasn't given me her new chapter yet :P**

 **I hope you review! Yes, you! Reader! Because i have more than 100 views and only 4 reviews! How is that possible?! Anyway, thanks for the support!**


	10. Chapter 8: Welcome

**This. Took. Forever.**

 **Sorry to everyone for not posting my next chapter but I've been busy! Anyway…**

 **Please read my Guess the cat poems and review! It would mean the world to me!**

 **Anyway again… Enjoy!**

Moonwhisker yawned as she felt tiny paws kneading her belly. She winced as one of the kits pushed harder and harder until she felt she was being clawed with tiny claws on her belly.

"Ow." She groaned.

"Are you okay?" Moonwhisker looked around. Poppyfrost was sitting up in her nest, looking at her.

"I don't think I have any milk." She fretted, looking down at her kits. They started mewling, their pink tongues sticking out.

"Ill get Dovesplash." The queen mewed, walking out of the nursery. Moonwhisker nodded, stroking her smallest kits back.

"Hush, my little darlings." She mewed, licking them on their head.

"Mother?" A small squeak came from Moonwhiskers belly. She looked down and saw beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Cloverkit?" Moonwhisker squinted her eyes and saw a tiny light brown body.

"Im hungry." She mewed, nuzzling her mother's belly. Moonwhisker purred.

"You will get some food soon." She promised, licking her head. Her kit nodded, cuddling up to her paw.

"Here you go." Moonwhisker looked up at Dovesplash as she placed a bunch of hairy leaves at her paws.

"Borage leaves will help you make more milk." She mewed, nudging the herbs towards her with her black paw.

"Thanks." Moonwhisker purred, picking the leaves up in her jaws. She chewed on the bitter herbs, nose wrinkling with disgust. Moonwhisker sighed with relief as the rustling of the trees on the cliff above her, calmed her down.

"M-moonwhisker?" A small grey kit bounced on his mother's paws.

"Robinkit!" Moonwhisker purred, nuzzling her son. He purred and jumped down next to Shimmerkit. Her tiny body was still.

"Shimmerkit wont wake up." He mewed, poking her with a tiny paw. Moonwhiskers heart pounded in her throat as she looked down at her beautiful kit.

"No." She whispered, nudging her gently. "No!"

"I'll get Dovesplash." Blossomfalls mew sounded somewhere in the darkness of the nursery. Moonwhisker rasped her tongue on Shimmerkits fur.

"Please, my darling, don't leave me." She pleaded, curling her tail tighter around her kit.

"Whats wrong with her?" Cloverkit mewled. Moonwhisker looked down at her tiny kits. Robinkit was pressed against his sister, his fur was bristled and messy.

"Nothing, my sweets, go back to sleep." She purred, trying her best to smile. The kits nodded, lying down next to her belly. Robinkits tail was wrapped around Cloverkit as their breathing slowed.

"Dovesplash." Moonwhisker sighed, pushing her kit towards the medicine cat as she pushed through the entrance.

"I think she's breathing but she's so cold." Moonwhisker mewed, looking at her kit as Dovesplash dropped a wad of herbs from her jaws and examined her daughter.

"She is very weak," Dovesplash explained, grabbing her by her tiny scruff and placing her beside Moonwhiskers belly. "Starclan will decide her fate now." Moonwhisker whimpered as she looked at her daughter's tiny paws and beautiful silver fur.

"Starpool, mother, please let her stay." She pleaded, raising her head to the roof of the nursery. "Don't take both of them away from me." She thanked the medicine cat as she rested her head beside her still daughter's body.

"Stay with me." She whispered, pushing the rest of her kits towards their still sister. Moonwhisker shivered as a cold breeze blew through the side of the den. She gathered her kits closer to her, licking their fur the wrong way, warming them up.

"Ill look after you." She mewed determinedly. "None of you will die." Resting her tired body against her feather soft nest, she closed her eyes.

"Moonwhisker?" A soft voice whispered from the entrance. Moonwhisker grunted but didn't have enough energy to speak.

"Ill look after you and your kits, my sweet." Moonwhisker purred as she felt her mate lick her on her head. Her mind went blank as sleep wrapped around her.

"Mother!" Moonwhisker groaned as a small paw prodded her belly. "Wake up! Shimmerkits awake!" Moonwhiskers eyes shot open. She looked down at her kit and saw she was stirring.

"Shimmerkit?" Moonwhisker mewed, licking her kit.

"Mother?" She mewled, looking up at her. Moonwhisker purred. Her eyes were a dazzling blue.

"My darling!" She purred harder, fiercely licking her head. "Thank you, Starclan"

"Can we go outside?" Robinkit mewed, looking up at her with his amber eyes. Moonwhisker looked at their frail bodies.

"I don't know…"

"Ill go with them if you want." Cherryfall offered, stroking Flowerkit with her fluffy tail. Flowerkit purred, nuzzling her mother's head. Moonwhisker blinked affectionately at Flowerkit, feeling warmed by Cherryfalls love towards her kit.

"Sure." Moonwhisker purred, licking her kits on their head. Robinkit squealed and raced out of the nursery, Cloverkit close behind. Shimmerkit was slower, stumbling over her small paws. Moonwhisker nudged her with her muzzle and she finally gained her balance. With a squeal, she was outside. Moonwhisker sighed. The nursery was quiet, Poppyfrost took her kits out, Daisy went to the lake for a drink and Blossomfall was asleep, her snores echoing through the empty nursery. Moonwhisker rested her head on her paws. As she closed her eyes, she pictured Starpool. Her voice echoed in her ears.

"Beware the cat with the pelt the colour of pale pearls. The predators will become the prey, and the lost ones will be found."

Moonwhiskers eyes flicked open. She hadn't thought about the prophecy since that night!

"Pelt the colour of pale pearls." Moonwhisker murmured, deep in thought. "Who are the lost ones?" She wondered aloud.

 _In the great battle, quite a few cats died twice… Is that what they mean by the lost ones?_ Moonwhiskers eyes closed with concentration.

"Moonwhisker?" She flattened her ears against her head, blocking out the voice.

 _How can we become the prey? None of this makes sense!_ She clawed her nest with frustration. She shook her head and opened her eyes, surprised to see Alderbark standing over her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, her ears burning with embarrassment. Alderbarks eyes were narrowed with worry.

"I was wondering if you were hungry." Moonwhisker looked at her stretched belly. It was still quite swollen and swayed when she walked. She tore her gaze away and back to her mate.

"I could eat." She shrugged, getting shakily to her paws. She swayed, and for a heart-beat thought she was going to fall, but Alderbark quickly darted to her side and let her lean her battered body against his. She gratefully licked his cheek and, side by side, they walked out to the fresh-kill pile. Moonwhisker squinted her eyes against the bright sun. She felt the suns warm rays travel down her pelt until she purred softly.

"Watch it!" Alderbark hissed as a slender grey she-cat darted past them. Moonwhisker looked her up and down as she apologetically bowed her head. Moonwhisker nudged Alderbark.

"Don't be so mean." She purred, looking towards the unfamiliar she-cat.

"Who are you?" She mewed softly. The cat looked up. Her eyes shone with curiosity.

"Im Sage. Your leader has allowed me to stay here until my sis is old enough to fend for herself." Moonwhisker blinked. _Sis? What does that mean?_ Almost as if reading her mind, Sage replied.

"My litter-mate, Sky." Moonwhisker let out a 'mrrow' of amusement.

"Welcome to Thunderclan! Im Moonwhisker." She meowed warmly. Sage blinked.

"Is that what you call your camp?" Moonwhisker nodded, beckoning her forward. Alderbark nodded to Sage and helped Moonwhisker sit beside the fresh-kill pile. Moonwhisker thanked him and picked out a scrawny looking sparrow from the pile.

"A queen without proper food, is a queen without milk, and a queen without milk, is a mourning mother." A large black paw tossed the sparrow to the top of the pile and dug out a plump mouse from the bottom.

"Dovesplash, I don't need that! Im not even hung-"

"I don't care." Dovesplash interrupted Moonwhiskers protests. "You have three extra mouths to feed and that hard kitting you went through has left you weak. Now, as your medicine cat, I am ordering you to eat."

"But-"

"No buts." Dovesplash growled. Moonwhisker sighed.

"You're exactly like Jayfeather you know that?" Moonwhisker sighed and took a small bite of the mouse. It was still warm. She swallowed and turned to her sister.

"Satisfied?" Dovesplash nodded happily and padded back over to the medicine cat den. Moonwhisker sighed and looked back at Sage. The rogues eyes were wide.

"Well that's my sister!" Moonwhisker announced. Sage purred.

"She seems nice." Moonwhisker nodded and nudged the mouse towards her.

"Hungry?" Sage nodded and devoured the mouse, swiping her tongue over her muzzle.

Moonwhisker blinked. _She must be starving!_ She thought.

"Moonwhisker?"

"Yes." Sage looked towards the warriors den then back at her.

"Can you tell me more about the clans?" Moonwhisker purred.

"Sure! But I will have to leave soon. My kits will get bored." Sage smiled.

"You have kits?" Moonwhisker nodded, pointing towards the apprentices den where Cherryfall was showing her kits around the den.

"Three. Shimmerkit, Robinkit and Cloverkit." Sage looked around.

"So this is Thunderclan." She mewed. Moonwhisker nodded.

"Yes. This is Thunderclan. There are three other clans. Windclan lives on the moor. They can run incredibly fast and they eat rabbits and sometimes birds. Their leader is Onestar, he is getting pretty old but he still leads Windclan strongly.

"The next clan is Riverclan. They live next to the river. They can swim and they eat fish. I know, pretty gross right?" Sage stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose. Moonwhisker purred as she continued.

"Their leader is Reedstar. The previous leader, Mistystar, died a while ago, some say she died of old-age, what a way to go.

"Next, there's Shadowclan. They are very prickly and I wouldn't mess with them if I were you. They eat lizards, frogs, birds and squirrels. Their previous leader, Blackstar, died before I was born and now Rowanstar leads their clan.  
"Then there's us." Moonwhisker waved her tail around camp.

"I don't really see anything 'special' about us except for the fact we can climb trees really well and we can travel easily through thick undergrowth and brambles whereas the other clans would probably stumble and trip. That's our advantage against the other clans if they attack us close to camp. Our leader is Squirrelstar and our deputy is Lionblaze." Sage nodded, her eyes wide with awe.

"Can you show me around camp?" She asked. Moonwhisker slowly shook her head.

"Sorry, im too exhausted to walk around. I kitted only two sunrises ago." Sage looked disappointed but she only smiled.

"That's fine. How about we talk some more?" Moonwhisker nodded.

"What about?" Sage thought for a moment before she, once again, looked towards the second warriors den.

"Your family!" Moonwhisker purred.

"My family is very complicated, but ok!" She looked around for a moment before she started.

"Well, my mother's mother is Hollyfrost. She died when I was an apprentice. I remember trying to comfort my mother after she died but she was filled with too much grief to talk." Moonwhiskers eyes saddened as she continued. "Hollyfrosts mate is Thornfur, he died next to Hollyfrost. A fox killed them while they were out in the forest. My mother is Starpool. She died a moon and a half ago. My father is still alive, his name is Hawkthorn." Sage nodded.

"What about Froststorm?" Moonwhisker pointed to her brother as he walked over to them.

"Hello." He mewed nervously. Moonwhisker eyed him. What was making her brother so nervous?

"Hi," She mewed cheerily. "Froststorm is my brother." Sage nodded and looked away. Moonwhisker coughed awkwardly as Sage moved away from her brother.

"Mother!" Robinkits squeal made Moonwhisker sigh with relief. She didn't like being in the middle of Froststorm and Sage. Something weird was going on and she wanted no part in it.

"Oh no. Looks like I have to go. Welcome to Thunderclan! Bye." She quickly got to her paws and padded over to her kits. Robinkit was on his back, his eyes wide with fear.

"Cloverkit pushed me!" He cried. Moonwhisker purred and nudged her son to his paws.

"I want a badger ride!" Cloverkit mewled. Moonwhisker sighed and crouched down. Cloverkit squealed and climbed onto her mothers back. Moonwhisker winced as Cloverkits thorn-sharp claws dug into her back.

"Where do you want to go?" Moonwhisker meowed through gritted teeth. Cloverkit pointed her tail towards the warriors den.

"Go there!" Moonwhisker purred and stomped towards the den. She jumped up and down and swayed side to side, causing Cloverkit to squeal with delight. Moonwhisker puffed as Cloverkit bounced up and down on her flank. Moonwhisker sighed with relief as Cloverkit asked to be put down.

"Kits." She sighed, nudging Cloverkit with her tail.

"Yeah. You learn to love 'em." Sparrowpelt sat down beside Moonwhisker as she raised a forepaw to wash her ear. She turned to look at her aunt.

"Hi Sparrowpelt," She mewed. Sparrowpelt dipped her head.

"Hello. How are they?" She asked. Moonwhisker parted her jaws to yawn.

"Fine," She sighed. Sparrowpelt seemed restless, as if she wanted to say something. Moonwhisker remembered Starpool telling her how Sparrowpelt had never forgiven her when Stormkit died, she remembered the day so well. Moonwhisker jumped as Sparrowpelt let out a soft growl of frustration and stalked away. She shrugged and padded towards the warriors den. She sat down and watched her kits as they pestered Oakpaw nearby. The apprentice only purred at them and raised his tail to pat them on the head. Moonwhisker walked over to them and sat beside Oakpaw.

"How is your training going?" She asked. Oakpaw flattened his ears against his head with embarrassment.

"Good." Moonwhisker flicked her ears. It was quite a strange thing to do, talk to an apprentice. Moonwhisker purred and grabbed Robinkit by his scruff.

"Come on, kits. Time for a nap." They all whined and mewed protests but Moonwhisker only purred with amusement.

"I'll tell you a story." She added. Cloverkit squealed and raced into the nursery, Shimmerkit on her heels. Moonwhisker placed Robinkit and purred as he ran away as well, his tail flying out behind him. She sighed with happiness as she settled down beside her kits.

"I'll tell you about Starpool. Now, where do I begin…"

 **Short and boring. Sorry but i've started to lose interest inn the story! I have been mostly working on my other warriors fanfic and poems! new chapter tomorrow!**

 **Happy Hunting!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


	11. Chapter 9: Inseperable

**Hello. I dont really have much to say. Please read my Guess the Cat Poems thing… yeah… thanks!**

Fernsky panted as she sprinted towards the Windclan border.

She stopped right beside the border, the stench of Windclan and Thunderclans marks making her nose wrinkle, and looked towards the moor. A patrol was heading towards her. Fernsky gasped and looked around for a place to hide, but it was too late, they had already noticed her.

"What do we have here?" A grey tabby she-cat stood beside a black tom with a small, sandy apprentice beside them. Her eyes were wide with excitement and she was crouched down on the ground. The black tom was the one who spoke. Fernsky dipped her head.

"Hello." She meowed nervously. The black tom inched closer to the border as he looked Fernsky in the eye. She immediately shrunk back and shivered. She didn't like the gleam in his eyes. Her fear disappeared as the tom began to chuckle. Rage bubbled in her belly, making her growl. He took another paw-step towards her, getting dangerously close.

"Get off," Fernsky growled softly. The tom pricked his ears.

"Pardon?" He asked slyly, leaning so he was a mouse-length away from Fernsky's muzzle.

"I said," She meowed firmly, unsheathing her claws. "Get off my territory!" She raked her claws against the Windclan toms face and snarled. He reared back and shook his head, spattering blood on Fernskys pelt. His claws shot out of their sheathes as he leapt onto Fernsky's back. She yowled and pummeled his belly.

"Fernsky!" A yowl sounded in the distance.

Fernsky shot her head up and looked around. That was a mistake. Her head jolted back as the black tom grabbed her neck in his strong jaws. Fernsky clawed at his chest, ripping his fur. She yowled as she tore her head back, leaving part of her skin in her attackers mouth. He spat it out and growled. Fernsky spat in his face and clawed his belly. The tom snarled and dug his claws deep into her hind legs and shoulders. All of a sudden, the tom was ripped off of her, taking clumps of her tortoiseshell fur with him. Fernsky scrambled to her paws. A sleek black cat was on top of the tom. He looked at Fernsky and she gasped.

 _Swiftcloud!_

She hadn't seen her mate for many sunrises. His grey eyes bore into hers as the black tom on the ground hissed and pushed Swiftcloud off of him.

"What is this?" The grey tabby asked, staring at Swiftcloud as he scuffed his paws on the grass. Fernsky jumped back and gasped as she fell into the stream. She hissed with annoyance and jumped out of the stream, fur dripping. Her hind leg ached from her wounds as she watched the Windclan cats confront her mate.

"Why did you stop me?" The black tom demanded. Swiftcloud looked up at Fernsky, who was on the brink of running back to her clan, but curiosity and fear for her mate made her stay.

"You almost killed her, Breezepelt." Swiftcloud hissed, pointing to the blood on Fernskys neck. Fernsky slowly shook out her fur, getting rid of the water that drenched her pelt.

"No," Breezepelt hissed, his muzzle close to Swiftclouds. "I think something else is going on, and I'll find out what." Fernsky flinched as he cuffed Swiftcloud over his ears, claws unsheathed. Swiftcloud flinched and watched his clanmates run back to camp. He straightened up and looked back at Fernsky.

"Sorry," Fernsky whispered, rubbing her cheek against Swiftclouds. He purred, twining his tail with hers.

"It's okay. I will never tell them our secret." Fernsky purred louder, feeling her heart would burst with the love she felt for her mate.

"What about Breezepelt?" She asked. Swiftcloud snorted.

"That arrogant fur-ball? He may be a senior warrior but he doesn't act like one." Fernsky purred. "I doubt he'll tell anyone." Swiftcloud gave her ear a swift lick and jumped back onto his side of the stream.

"Goodbye," Fernsky called as Swiftcloud ran back to his clan. "I'll see you at sunset!" Swiftcloud flicked his tail. Fernsky sighed as she padded back to camp. As she passed the holly bush, she heard noises.

"Who's there?" She meowed, approaching the prickly bush. A pair of bright blue eyes shone from within the bush. Fernsky padded towards it.

"Jaypaw?" She asked, lowering her head and peering through the holly. The apprentice lowered his head and tail as he stepped out of the bush. Fernsky's pelt pricked with unease. What if he saw us?

"Did you follow me?" She demanded. Jaypaw nodded, looking at his paws. "What did you see?" Jaypaw looked at the border.

"I saw that Windclan cat." Fernsky hissed and paced back and forth, tail lashing. She turned back to the apprentice.

"Please," She mewed softly, lowering her head so it was level with the apprentices. "Don't tell anyone." Jaypaw looked away, sadness clearly showing in his eyes.

"Okay." He croaked, turning tail and running back to camp. Fernsky sighed sadly. She followed the apprentice's scent towards camp. She pushed through the bracken and sighed as the stone floor warmed her pads. She wandered over to warriors den and sat outside, absorbing the New-Leaf sun. Rosepetal was nearby, glaring at the fresh-kill pile. Fernsky tilted her head until she saw what the warrior was looking at. Froststorm was sitting next to Sage, the 'visitor', and they were both chattering like starlings. Fernsky rested her tail on Rosepetals flank. She flinched and looked at Fernsky. Her eyes were dull with sadness and jealousy. She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again.

"Im expecting his kits…" She trailed off. "Im scared, Fernsky." Fernsky pressed her flank against Rosepetals and curled her tail around her, squeezing her gently.

"I'll talk to him," She promised, bounding towards Froststorm. He was purring softly as Sage made a funny face. Fernsky coughed, making Froststorms head shoot up.

"Hi, Fernsky." He mewed. Fernsky nodded.

"Hi. Can I talk to you?" She asked, shooting a glance at Sage. Froststorm nodded and followed his sister as she walked towards the dirt-place.

"I think you should spend more time with Rosepetal." She mewed. Froststorm blinked.

"I do." Fernsky shook her head.

"You've been spending more time with Sage than with your own mate." Froststorm looked at her with disbelief.

"That's not true!" He protested.

"Oh really?" Fernsky snorted. "Then I guess you already knew Rosepetal is expecting your kits." Froststorms eyes widened.

"She-we're going to have kits?" His voice raised until he was almost squealing. He raced back over to the warriors den and curled around Rosepetal, rubbing his cheek furiously against hers. Fernsky purred but stopped as she felt a gaze burning into her pelt. She turned around to see Sage staring at her from the fresh-kill pile. She padded over to her and settled down beside her.

"Froststorm already has a mate." Fernsky mewed sternly. Sage nodded, her eyes calm.

"I don't see Froststorm as a mate but as a friend. Im sorry if you thought different." Sage dipped her head and smiled. "Whats your name?" Fernsky relaxed and smiled back.

"Fernsky." Sage looked at the fresh-kill pile, then towards the nursery.

"Do you know where my sister is being taken care of?" She asked. Fernsky flicked her tail.

"Most likely the nursery." Sage nodded and padded over to the nursery. Fernsky quickly ran after her.

"I'll come with you," She meowed. "The queens may not like you coming into the den." Sage flicked her ear and walked into the nursery, Fernsky close behind. The milky scent greeted Fernskys nose.

"Fernsky," A soft purr sounded beside her paws. She looked down. Moonwhisker was curled around her three kits, her head resting on her paws and her eyes half open. "And Sage. What are you doing here?" She asked. Fernsky purred and gently licked Cloverkits small head.

"We're trying to find Sky," Sage whispered, coming to stand beside Fernsky. Moonwhisker nodded and flicked her tail towards the back of the den, where Poppyfrost, Daisy and Blossomfall all sat. A small white-and-brown body was lying down beside Poppyfrosts belly. Sage's eyes softened with relief as she slowly padded towards the queens. Poppyfrost blinked kindly at her and gently nudged Sky to her paws. The she-kit softly whined and opened her eyes. She let out a squeal of happiness and leapt onto Sage, purring loudly. Sage purred and circled around her, licking her head.

"Can we go back to the cave now?" Sky mewed softly, looking down at her paws. Sage's eyes widened with shock.

"No!" She exclaimed, looking deep into Sky's eyes. Lowering her voice, she added. "You know bad things happened there." Sky nodded fearfully and pressed against Sage for comfort. Sage blinked warmly at her young littermate and gave her a gentle lick on the cheek.

"If you don't mind me asking," Fernsky interrupted. "What happened in the 'cave'?" Sage looked up at her and sighed.

"All three of our parents died there," Sky sniffed as she pressed harder against Sage. "So we decided we will never return ever again." Fernsky flicked her tail and sat down.

"You said three," She mewed, tilting her head. Sage nodded.

"Sky's father is–I mean was- Cloud, but mama never talked about my father, just told me that a dog came into our cave and killed my siblings and my father. I was the only one who survived…" Sage trailed off and looked at the ground. "But I have a scar that always makes me remember my father." She flopped down on to her back, earning a whine from Sky, and pointed to her ribs. A large claw mark was etched across her chest, just missing her throat.

"Mama said I got it from trying to fight the dog when I was just a kit." Fernsky nodded sadly.

"Im sorry for your loss," She mewed. Sage nodded and rolled back onto her belly and gave Sky another soft lick, before asking to leave the nursery. Fernsky dipped her head and stepped aside to let her walk past. She felt lonely as she heard all the soft snores in the den, echoing around the room. She shivered.

 _Kits just aren't for me._

 **Thanks for reading! If you did!**

 **Happy Hunting!**

 _ **~Fernsky**_


End file.
